È ýòî âñå î íåì
by animag
Summary: Èñòîðèÿ î ïðåâðàòíîñòÿõ ñóäüáû. Î ëþáâè è íåíàâèñòè. Ñíåéï/Ãåðìè/Ëèëè
1. 1

È ýòî âñå î íåì*  
  
(* - íàçâàíèå ïîçàèìñòâîâàíî ó îäíîèìåííîãî ðîìàíà Âèëÿ Ëèïàòîâà)   
  
Ãëàâà 1  
  
Ãåðìèîíà øëà ïî íåøèðîêîé óëî÷êå íà îêðàèíå ñèòè. Ñòîðîííèé íàáëþäàòåëü   
çàìåòèë áû, ÷òî äåâóøêà ïðåáûâàåò â ãëóáîêîé çàäóì÷èâîñòè.   
- Îïÿòü… Îïÿòü ýòè ñòðàííûå ñíû… - áîðìîòàëà îíà ñåáå ïîä íîñ.   
Óæå äâà ãîäà ïðîøëî ñ òîé àâàðèè… Ðîäèòåëè äîëãî âûõàæèâàëè åå, íî äî ñèõ ïîð ïî   
íî÷àì îíà èíîãäà ïðîñûïàëàñü â õîëîäíîì ïîòó, ñèëÿñü óõâàòèòü óñêîëüçàþùèé ñîí.   
-Ñåãîäíÿ âîîáùå âñå íå òàê… - ñíîâà ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà ñåáå ïîä íîñ.   
Äåéñòâèòåëüíî ó íåå áûëè ïðè÷èíû æàëîâàòüñÿ íà, êàçàëîñü áû, ïðåêðàñíûé òåïëûé   
ëåòíèé äåíü, êîòîðûé, âïðî÷åì, óæå ïëàâíî ïåðåòåêàë â íå ìåíåå òåïëûé âå÷åð. Ïðÿìî ñ   
óòðà íà÷àëèñü ìåëêèå íåïðèÿòíîñòè, êîòîðûå, êàê èçâåñòíî, â îäèíî÷êó íå õîäÿò…  
-Âåðíåå íå ïðèõîäÿò, - ïîïðàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà âñëóõ, ìåëüêíóâøóþ ìûñëü. È òóò æå   
óñìåõíóëàñü ñîáñòâåííîé äîòîøíîñòè.   
Çà çàâòðàêîì îíà ðàçáèëà ÷àøêó, ïûòàÿñü â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âñïîìíèòü ñâîé ñîí. Ïîòîì   
îïîçäàëà íà ðàáîòó, èç-çà êàêîãî-òî ñóìàñøåäøåãî ìîòîöèêëèñòà, îáëèâøåãî åå ñ íîã äî   
ãîëîâû èç øèêàðíîé ëóæè, ðàñïîëîæèâøåéñÿ íåäàëåêî îò åå äîìà. Íà ðàáîòå ïîâçäîðèëà ñ   
êîëëåãàìè èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïî åå ìíåíèþ îíè íåäîñòàòî÷íî òùàòåëüíî âçâåøèâàëè   
êîìïîíåíòû ëåêàðñòâ.   
-Íî âåäü ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî!.. – ãðîìêî ñêàçàëà îíà, çàñòàâèâ âçäðîãíóòü ïðîõîäèâøóþ   
ìèìî ïîæèëóþ äàìó, âûãóëèâàþùóþ ïðåïðîòèâíîãî ìîïñà.   
Ãåðìèîíà ðàáîòàëà ôàðìàöåâòîì â íåäàâíî îòêðûâøåéñÿ êëèíèêå ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, à òàê   
æå ó÷èëàñü íà õèìè÷åñêîì ôàêóëüòåòå óíèâåðñèòåòà. È âîîáùå îíà áûëà äîâîëüíî   
óñïåøíîé ìîëîäîé ëåäè è åå áåçóïðå÷íóþ âî âñåõ îòíîøåíèÿõ áèîãðàôèþ îìðà÷àëà ëèøü   
ýòà ïðîêëÿòàÿ àìíåçèÿ, ÿâèâøååñÿ ñëåäñòâèåì àâòîìîáèëüíîé êàòàñòðîôû… Âïðî÷åì,   
ñàìîé êàòàñòðîôû Ãåðìèîíà êàê íå ñèëèëàñü âñïîìíèòü íèêàê íå ìîãëà… ×åìó, âïðî÷åì   
íå ìàëî ñïîñîáñòâîâàë åå ïñèõèàòð, ñòàðàâøèéñÿ âñåìè ñèëàìè çàñòàâèòü åå ïåðåñòàòü   
âñïîìèíàòü. Êàæåòñÿ, îí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî øêîëüíûå ãîäû, çàáûòûå Ãåðìèîíîé íå ñòîÿò òåõ   
óñèëèé, êîòîðûå îíà ïðèêëàäûâàëà, ïûòàÿñü âîñêðåñèòü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Îí ðåêîìåíäîâàë   
åé ïîïûòàòüñÿ âîññòàíîâèòü ñâîè çíàíèÿ, íå çàöèêëèâàÿñü íà ëè÷íûõ âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ. ×òî   
îíà óñïåøíî è ñäåëàëà çà ïîë ãîäà ïðîéäÿ âñþ ïðîãðàììó êîëëåäæà – î÷åâèäíî îíà âñå   
òàêè íå âñå çàáûëà. È âñå áû íè÷åãî, íî èíîãäà åå îõâàòûâàëî ÷óâñòâî êàêîé-òî   
áåçûñõîäíîé òîñêè, îùóùåíèå ïîòåðè áûëî ñòîëü âåëèêî â ýòè ìîìåíòû, ÷òî êàçàëîñü   
äóøà ðàçðûâàåòñÿ íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè… Ïîòîì îïÿòü áûëè ñåàíñû ïñèõîòåðàïèè, êîòîðûå   
íà âðåìÿ ïîìîãàëè âåðíóòü îòíîñèòåëüíûé äóøåâíûé ïîêîé. Ïîêîé ýòîò áûë   
îòíîñèòåëüíûì, ïîòîìó êàê íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå ñåàíñû è âíóøåíèÿ ïî íî÷àì ê íåé   
ïðèõîäèëè ýòè ñíû… Èíîãäà ýòî áûëî ÷òî-òî áåçóñëîâíî ïðèÿòíîå è îíà ïðîñûïàëàñü   
òîãäà ñ óëûáêîé è öåëûé äåíü ïðèïîäíÿòîãî íàñòðîåíèÿ áûë åé îáåñïå÷åí… Èíîãäà ýòî   
áûëè ñóùèå êîøìàðû, ñþæåòàì êîòîðûõ ïîçàâèäîâàë áû ñàì Ñòèâåí Êèíã.  
- Àãà… Íó âîò îïÿòü. - Âñêðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäðàçóìåâàÿ ''Êîíå÷íî-æå åùå êàêàÿ-  
íèáóäü ìàëåíüêàÿ íåïðèÿòíîñòü ìíå áóäåò êàê ðàç êñòàòè ñåãîäíÿ.'' Âñå âûøåñêàçàííîå   
è âûøåïîäóìàííîå îòíîñèëîñü ê îãðîìíîìó õóäîìó íåïðèÿòíîãî âèäà ÷åðíîìó êîòó,   
êîòîðûé íè÷óòü íå ñìóùàÿñü ïåðåñåê óëèöó ïðÿìî ïåðåä íîñîì Ãåðìèîíû.  
-Òüôó, ïðîïàñòü… Ãåðìèîíà òðÿõíóëà ñâîåé ðîñêîøíîé êàøòàíîâîé øåâåëþðîé,   
êàê áû îòãîíÿÿ îò ñåáÿ âñå íåïðèÿòíûå ðàçìûøëåíèÿ, è áîäðî çàøàãàëà â ñòîðîíó   
äîìà. Îäíàêî êàê îêàçàëîñü ''ìàëåíüêàÿ íåïðèÿòíîñòü'' â ëèöå (èëè â ìîðäå?) êîòà   
ñîâåðøåííî íå ñîáèðàëàñü îñòàâëÿòü Ãåðìèîíó â ïîêîå. Ïîòîìó êàê íå óñïåëà îíà   
ïîäîéòè ê ïîäúåçäó ñâîåãî äîìà, êàê ýòî íàãëîå æèâîòíîå åùå ðàç (ñïðàâåäëèâîñòè   
ðàäè, ñòîèò çàìåòèòü, ÷òî íà ýòîò ðàç â îáðàòíóþ ñòîðîíó) ïðîøåñòâîâàëî   
íàïåðåðåç äåâóøêå. Âîîáùå-òî Ãåðìèîíà ëþáèëà êîøåê è íå áûëà ñêëîííà ê   
ñóåâåðèÿì, îäíàêî òàêàÿ íàñòîé÷èâîñòü ìîãëà ñìóòèòü êîãî óãîäíî. Íî ñëîâíî   
íàïåðåêîð ñàìîé ñåáå, îíà âäðóã òèõî ïîçâàëà:  
-Ýé, êîòèê! Õî÷åøü ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïîêóøàòü?.. Íó ïîøëè… Èäåì ñî ìíîé âîò   
ñþäà…Ïðîõîäè, ïîæàëóéñòà. Ãîñòåì áóäåøü… Ê åå âåëè÷àéøåìó èçóìëåíèþ, êîò   
êàê-áóäòî òîëüêî äîæèäàëñÿ ýòîãî ïðèãëàøåíèÿ è áûñòðî ïðîøìûãíóë â   
ïðèîòêðûòóþ äâåðü è ïîäíÿâøèñü íà âòîðîé ýòàæ óñåëñÿ òî÷íî îêîëî äâåðè â   
êâàðòèðó Ãåðìèîíû.  
-Õì… - Òîëüêî è ñìîãëà ñêàçàòü Ãåðìèîíà.  
Îíà îòêðûëà äâåðü è êîò, ñëåãêà ïîäåðãèâàÿ (òî ëè ðàçäðàæåííî, òî ëè áðåçãëèâî)   
õâîñòîì âîøåë â ãîñòèíóþ è óëåãñÿ ïåðåä ïîòóøåííûì êàìèíîì.  
-Íó, òû òóò ðàñïîëàãàéñÿ, à ÿ ïîêà ïîéäó ïîñìîòðþ, ÷åì ìîãó ïîïîä÷èâàòü äîðîãîãî   
ãîñòÿ. Êîò äåðíóë óøàìè è çàïðûãíóë â ñòîÿùåå òóò æå âîçëå êàìèíà êðåñëî.  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñíÿëà îáóâü è áîñèêîì ïîøëà íà êóõíþ.   
Äåâóøêà æèëà â íåáîëüøîé óþòíîé êâàðòèðå, êîòîðóþ ïîäàðèëè åé ðîäèòåëè íà   
äâàäöàòèëåòèå, âûðàçèâ ðîáêóþ íàäåæäó íà òî, ÷òî áûòü ìîæåò âñêîðå îíà ïðèâåäåò   
ñþäà ëþáèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà è ïîäàðèò èì øòóê ýäàê íåñêîëüêî î÷àðîâàòåëüíûõ âíóêîâ.   
Ãåðìèîíà óñìåõíóëàñü âñïîìíèâ ïàïèíî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, êîãäà îí âñå ýòî èçëàãàë.   
Ëþáèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà ó Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî… Íåò, íå òî, ÷òîáû íà íåå íå îáðàùàëè   
âíèìàíèå èëè îíà áûëà ñèëüíî ïðèâåðåäëèâà… Íåò… Âñå íå òî… Ïðîñòî ó íåå íå   
áûëî âðåìåíè íà ñåðüåçíûå îòíîøåíèÿ… Äà è âîîáùå êàê-òî… Íó íå âñòðåòèëñÿ åé   
åùå ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî áû îíà çàõîòåëà âèäåòü ïîñòîÿííî ìåëüêàþùèì ïåðåä ãëàçàìè   
óòðîì è âå÷åðîì ïî áóäíÿì è ÖÅËÛÌÈ äíÿìè ïî âûõîäíûì è ïðàçäíèêàì.  
Ãåðìèîíà çàñòàëà íà êóõíå ôîðìåííûé áàðäàê… Àõ äà – òî÷íî. Îíà âåäü íå óñïåëà   
ïðèáðàòü ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì, è íà ïîëó çàñòûëè òåìíûå êîôåéíûå ïÿòíà â îáðàìëåíèè   
îñêîëêîâ åå ëþáèìîé ÷àøå÷êè. Äåâóøêà ãðóñòíî îñìîòðåëà ýòîò âûðàçèòåëüíûé   
íàòþðìîðò è ïðèíÿëàñü ñîáèðàòü ðàññûïàâøèåñÿ ïî âñåé êóõíå îñêîëêè ôàðôîðà,   
çàòåì îíà îòòåðëà ïðèñîõøèå òåìíî-êîðè÷íåâûå ïÿòíà (ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ýòî áûëî   
âåñüìà íåïðîñòî). Çà ýòèì ìàëîïðèÿòíûì çàíÿòèåì îíà ñîâåðøåííî çàáûëà î ñâîåì   
ñòðàííîì âèçèòåðå. Âäðóã èç ãîñòèíîé ïîñëûøàëèñü êàêèå-òî çâóêè, Ãåðìèîíà íà   
ñåêóíäó çàñòûëà â èñïóãå. Îíà óæå ïðèâûêëà ê íè÷åì íå íàðóøàåìîé òèøèíå â ñâîåì   
óþòíîì æèëèùå.   
-Îé! Íó êàê æå ÿ ìîãëà çàáûòü. Êîò!   
Îíà áðîñèëàñü ê õîëîäèëüíèêó è äîñòàâ îòòóäà ïàêåòèê ñî ñëèâêàìè íàëèëà íåìíîãî â   
áëþäå÷êî, êîòîðîå åùå óòðîì ñîñòàâëÿëî ñèìïàòè÷íûé êîìïëåêò ñ òîé ñàìîé ÷àøêîé,   
îñòàòêè êîòîðîé îíà òîëüêî ÷òî ñëîæèëà â ìóñîðíîå âåäðî. Ïðîäåëàâ âñå ýòî Ãåðìèîíà   
ïîøëà â ãîñòèíóþ, ñòàðàÿñü íå ðàñïëåñêàòü ñëèâêè ïî äîðîãå.   
-Êèñ-êèñ-êèñ, êîòèê! Èäè ñþäà, ÿ íàëèëà òåáå… Íå óñïåâ çàêîí÷èòü ôðàçó,   
Ãåðìèîíà çàñòûëà â äâåðÿõ ãîñòèíîé øèðîêî ðàñêðûâ ãëàçà… ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî   
ñåêóíä îíà î÷íóëàñü óñëûøàâ õàðàêòåðíûé çâîí. Ñèìïàòè÷íîå áëþäå÷êî   
ðàçäåëèëî ñóäüáó ñâîåé ÷àøå÷êè è ðàçëåòåëîñü íà ìåëêèå êóñî÷êè ïî ïîëó   
ãîñòèíîé.  
È áûëî îò ÷åãî! Â ãîñòèíîé íå áûëî íèêàêîãî êîòà. Â êàìèíå ãîðåë îãîíü, õîòÿ   
Ãåðìèîíà òî÷íî ïîìíèëà, ÷òî íå óñïåëà çàæå÷ü åãî… Íî âñå áû ýòî áûëî íè÷åãî, åñëè   
áû â êðåñëå ïåðåä êàìèííîé ðåøåòêîé íå ñèäåë óãðþìîãî âèäà ìóæ÷èíà. Ñïîêîéíî   
ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè, íåçíàêîìåö ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü. Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷à ðàçãëÿäûâàëà   
åãî, ãàäàÿ ïî÷åìó îíà äî ñèõ ïîð íå áðîñèëàñü ïðî÷ü ñ êðèêàìè î ïîìîùè. Ìóæ÷èíà   
áûë âåñüìà âûñîêîãî ðîñòà – ýòî áûëî çàìåòíî, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí ñèäåë. Áëåäíîå   
ëèöî îáðàìëÿëè ÷åðíûå ñïóòàííûå âîëîñû. Îãîíü, ãîðåâøèé â êàìèíå, îòðàæàëñÿ â åãî   
òåìíûõ ãëàçàõ òàê, ÷òî êàçàëîñü îíè ñâåòÿòñÿ ñàìè ïî ñåáå. ×åðíûé áàëàõîí,   
îòäàëåííî íàïîìèíàþùèé ñóäåéñêóþ ìàíòèþ, äîïîëíÿë îáëèê ñòðàííîãî ãîñòÿ   
Ãåðìèîíû.  
  
-À âû ñîâåðøåííî íå èçìåíèëèñü, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð, - íåïðèâåòëèâî ïðîãîâîðèë   
íåçíàêîìåö, íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê íåé. – Çàñòàâëÿåòå ñåáÿ æäàòü, à çàòåì åùå è   
ðàçìàçûâàåòå óãîùåíèå ïî ïîëó.   
Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà îò çâóêà åãî ãîëîñà, íàñòîëüêî îí áûë íåîáû÷åí… Íåçíàêîìåö   
ïðîèçíîñèë êàæäîå ñëîâî êàê áóäòî âïå÷àòûâàÿ åãî â ñîáåñåäíèêà. Ãîâîðèë îí î÷åíü   
òèõî, íî ýòî òîëüêî óñèëèâàëî âïå÷àòëåíèå ïîäàâëÿþùåé âëàñòíîñòè.  
Îí øèðîêèì æåñòîì îáâåë ãîñòèíóþ è îñêîëêè áëþäöà, ñëåòåëèñü ê íåìó ñî âñåé   
êîìíàòû, ñêëåèâàÿñü ïðÿìî â ðóêå è âíîâü ïðåâðàùàÿñü â áëþäöå, íàïîëíåííîå   
ñëèâêàìè. Îí áðåçãëèâî ïîíþõàë ñîäåðæèìîå âîñêðåñøåé òàðû…  
-Äà-à-à…Êñòàòè, ñëèâêè íå ñâåæèå…Ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð… - Ìóæ÷èíà ÷òî-òî   
ïðîøåïòàë, òàê òèõî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà íå ñìîãëà íè÷åãî ðàññëûøàòü è áëþäöå â åãî   
ðóêå ïðåâðàòèëîñü â áîêàë ñ çîëîòèñòîé æèäêîñòüþ.  
Ãåðìèîíà, íå èçäàâàÿ íè çâóêà ìåäëåííî íà÷àëà ñïîëçàòü ïî êîñÿêó äâåðè íà ïîë,   
ãàäàÿ, ïîòåðÿåò îíà ñîçíàíèå èëè íåò. 


	2. 2

Ãëàâà 2  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïðèîòêðûëà ãëàçà… È íåïðîèçâîëüíî âæàëàñü â äèâàí. Ìóæ÷èíà ñòîÿë íà   
êîëåíÿõ ðÿäîì ñ åå ëîæåì, ïîääåðæèâàÿ åå ãîëîâó ëåâîé ðóêîé. Ïîòðåáîâàëîñü   
íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, ÷òî â åãî ïîçå íå áûëî íè÷åãî óãðîæàþùåãî. Ñêîðåå   
íàîáîðîò – îí ÿâíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îáëåã÷åíèå, êîãäà îíà î÷íóëàñü.   
- Âû çíàåòå êòî ÿ? – Åãî íèçêèé ãîëîñ âåðíóë åå ê äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè.  
-Î äà! – Ãåðìèîíà ñîáðàëà îñòàòêè ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ, ÷òîáû åå ãîëîñ íå äðîæàë.  
-Âû ìîé ÊÎØÌÀÐ - Ìåäëåííî ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà.  
Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî â ãëóáèíå åãî ãëàç ìåëüêíóëî ÷òî-òî îòäàëåííî íàïîìèíàþùåå óëûáêó,   
îäíàêî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà îñòàâàëîñü áîëåå áåññòðàñòíûì, ÷åì ó èñòóêàíîâ îñòðîâà   
Ïàñõè.  
-Âåëèêîëåïíî, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð! ß ðàä, ÷òî âû ìåíÿ óçíàëè - Îí áûñòðî ïîäíÿëñÿ   
îáäàâ åå ëèöî ïîòîêîì âîçäóõà, ðîæäåííûì äâèæåíèåì åãî ìàíòèè.  
  
-Ïîñëóøàéòå ìåíÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ìèññ. Åñëè â êîíöå ìîåãî íåáîëüøîãî   
ìîíîëîãà âû ïðîèçíåñåòå ñëîâî ''Íåò'' ÿ óéäó, è âû ñî÷òåòå ìåíÿ ëèøü òåì, êåì   
ñîáñòâåííî ïîêà è ñ÷èòàåòå – íî÷íûì êîøìàðîì. Ïîñòàðàéòåñü íå ïðåðûâàòü ìåíÿ   
– ïðîèçíåñ îí, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ñîáèðàåòñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü.  
  
Îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è ñåë â òî ñàìîå êðåñëî, â êîòîðîì Ãåðìèîíà è óâèäåëà åãî   
âïåðâûå. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ â ãîñòèíîé öàðèëà ïî÷òè àáñîëþòíàÿ òèøèíà.   
Åäèíñòâåííûì èñòî÷íèêîì çâóêîâ áûë òðåñê ïîëåíüåâ â êàìèíå. Êàìèí òàê æå áûë è   
åäèíñòâåííûì èñòî÷íèêîì ñâåòà, íåðîâíîãî áàãðîâîãî ñâåòà, â êîòîðîì íåîáû÷íûé   
ãîñòü Ãåðìèîíû âûãëÿäåë óñòðàøàþùå.   
  
-Èòàê. Ìîå èìÿ Ñíåéï. ß íåêîòîðàÿ ñîñòàâëÿþùàÿ òåõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, êîòîðûå âû   
ïîòåðÿëè. Äâà ãîäà íàçàä ñ âàìè ñëó÷èëîñü íå÷òî óæàñíîå… Óæàñíîå íàñòîëüêî,   
÷òî âû ïðåäïî÷ëè âñå çàáûòü. – Ñíåéï ñäåëàë äâèæåíèå ðóêîé, ïðåñåêàÿ î÷åðåäíóþ   
ïîïûòêó, ñáèòîé ñ òîëêó äåâóøêè, ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü.- Ïîâåðüòå, ÿ íå îãîâîðèëñÿ –   
èìåííî ÏÐÅÄÏÎ×ËÈ – çàáûòü ñîâåðøåííî è íåîáðàòèìî. È â òåõ óñëîâèÿõ ýòî,   
ïîæàëóé, áûë åäèíñòâåííûé ñïîñîá äëÿ âàñ ñîõðàíèòü ðàññóäîê. Âàøè íî÷íûå   
êîøìàðû íåëüçÿ íàçâàòü äàæå òåíüþ òîãî, ÷òî âû ïåðåæèëè â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè. È   
ÿ áû íèêîãäà íå ïîÿâèëñÿ â âàøåì äîìå, åñëè áû íå …   
  
[ß ãîâîðèë åé äàâíî çàãîòîâëåííûå ôðàçû è íàáëþäàë çà íåé. Îíà ñèäåëà, îáõâàòèâ   
ïëå÷è ðóêàìè, ñëåãêà ïîêà÷èâàÿñü è íåîòðûâíî ãëÿäÿ íà îãîíü. ß çíàë, ÷òî ïðè÷èíÿþ åé   
áîëü… Âñêðûâàþ åäâà òîëüêî íà÷àâøèå çàòÿãèâàòüñÿ ðàíû. Íî ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî   
äðóãîãî ïóòè. Åñëè íå ÿ ñåãîäíÿ, òîãäà ÎÍ íàéäåò åå çàâòðà è òîãäà… ß ñòàðàëñÿ íå   
äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî áûëî áû, åñëè áû ÎÍ ïîÿâèëñÿ â ýòîé óþòíîé êîìíàòêå ðàíüøå   
ìåíÿ. Íî ÿ óñïåë… ß ëãàë åé, ãîâîðÿ, ÷òî èñ÷åçíó åñëè îíà íå ñîãëàñèòñÿ…Îíà äîëæíà   
ñîãëàñèòüñÿ. Äîëæíà… Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå ÿ ñäåëàë âñå, ÷òîáû ïðîêîëà íå ïðîèçîøëî.]  
  
-ß õî÷ó ÷òîá âû ïîíÿëè – âàøà ïàìÿòü íå ñòåðòà, îíà ïðîñòî çàáëîêèðîâàíà. ß ñàì   
âàðèë çåëüå çàáâåíèÿ äëÿ âàñ. È òîëüêî ÿ ìîãó äàòü âàì ïðîòèâîÿäèå.  
  
Êîãäà îí çàêîí÷èë ãîâîðèòü, Ãåðìèîíà ñëîâíî î÷íóëàñü îò ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîãî ñíà.  
-ß äîëæíà âåðèòü âàì?..   
òèõî, áîÿñü ïîòðåâîæèòü òèøèíó, ñïðîñèëà îíà. Îí ìîë÷àë, ãëÿäÿ íà íåå ñâîèìè   
÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè. Åãî âçãëÿä çàâîðàæèâàë è ãèïíîòèçèðîâàë, êàçàëîñü, ýòîò ÷åëîâåê   
ìîæåò òàê æå ëåãêî çàãëÿíóòü â ñàìûå ñîêðîâåííûå åå ìûñëè, êàê îíà ñàìà â ó÷åáíèê   
õèìèè. Îò îñîçíàíèÿ ýòîãî ôàêòà ñòàíîâèëîñü êàê-òî íå ïî ñåáå. Îíà ãëîòíóëà èç   
áîêàëà, ïîäàííîãî åé ''÷åðíûì ÷åëîâåêîì'', òåðïêèé íà âêóñ íàïèòîê, êàçàëîñü ðàçíîñèë   
ïî æèëàì òåïëî è óâåðåííîñòü.  
-Äà, - åùå òèøå ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà. ß íå çíàþ ïî÷åìó, íî, êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ìîãó   
äîâåðÿòü âàì. Âû… ß… - Îíà íàáðàëàñü ñìåëîñòè è âçãëÿíóëà åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. –   
Ïðîñòèòå ÷òî ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ, íî… - Îíà íàáðàëà ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà – Êàêóþ ðîëü âû   
èãðàëè â ìîåé òîé æèçíè?  
-Ììì?  
Êàçàëîñü, îí íå îæèäàë ýòîãî âîïðîñà.  
– À… Ýòî…Çíàåòå, ìèññ, âåðîÿòíî ÿ äàëåêî íå ñàìîå õîðîøåå âàøå âîñïîìèíàíèå. À   
ïîòîìó îñòàâèì ýòîò âîïðîñ áåç îòâåòà. Ïîêà…  
Ñêàæèòå ïðîñòî ''Äà''.  
  
-Äà. Çíàåòå, ìèñòåð Ñíåéï. Âû ìåíÿ çàèíòðèãîâàëè. ß ãîâîðþ ''Äà'' èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî   
ïîòîìó, ÷òî ìíå áåçóìíî ëþáîïûòíî óçíàòü ÷òî îáùåãî ìîãëî áûòü ó ìåíÿ ñ òàêèì   
÷åëîâåêîì êàê âû.  
Ãåðìèîíà ãîòîâà áûëà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îí óëûáàëñÿ, êîãäà îíà ãîâîðèëà ýòî. Íî   
ñåêóíäó ñïóñòÿ åãî ëèöî áûëî âñå òàê æå íåïðîíèöàåìî, êàê è ðàíüøå. 


	3. 3

Ãëàâà 3  
  
Ñîçíàíèå âîçâðàùàëîñü ìåäëåííî, êàê áû ïðîäèðàÿñü ñêâîçü òîëñòûå ñëîè òóìàíà.   
Êàçàëîñü âñå åå ÷óâñòâà îêóòàíû ïëîòíîé äûìêîé – íè ìûñëåé, íè ïîíèìàíèÿ, ãäå îíà   
íàõîäèòñÿ è ÷òî ñ íåé ïðîèçîøëî. Ïîíàäîáèëîñü óñèëèå, ÷òîáû îñîçíàòü, êòî îíà è   
âñïîìíèòü ñîáñòâåííîå èìÿ. Çàòåì ïîÿâèëèñü çâóêè – ïðèçðà÷íûé ãóë äîñòèã åå   
ñîçíàíèÿ, ïîñòåïåííî ðàçäåëÿÿñü íà äâà ãîëîñà… Êòî-òî ãîâîðèë, íî ñìûñë ñëîâ   
óñêîëüçàë îò íåå. Îíà âñëóøàëàñü…  
-… Ýòî äîëãèé ïðîöåññ, ïðîôåññîð. Íå ìíå âàì îáúÿñíÿòü, ÷òî ìîæåò íè÷åãî íå   
ïîëó÷èòüñÿ. ß áû íèêîãäà íå âçÿëñÿ çà ýòî, åñëè áû ýòî íå áûëî òàê íåîáõîäèìî. È   
ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî èçîëÿöèÿ áûëà áû áîëåå ãóìàííà…  
-Ñåâåðóñ, âû æå âñå ïîíèìàåòå… Ìû íå ìîæåì òàê ðèñêîâàòü. Îíà äîëæíà   
îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò… È âû ïîìîæåòå åé â ýòîì, íå òàê ëè?  
-ß ñäåëàþ âñå, ÷òî â ìîèõ ñèëàõ, ïðîôåññîð…  
  
Ãîëîñà çàòèõàëè, ïîñòåïåííî óäàëÿÿñü îò íåå. Îáà ãîëîñà êàçàëèñü åé ñòðàííî   
çíàêîìûìè… È ïåðâûé èç íèõ îíà îïðåäåëåííî ñëûøàëà ñîâñåì íåäàâíî.   
Ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü íà ýòîé ìûñëè, îíà ïîñòåïåííî âîññòàíîâèëà â ïàìÿòè ïðîøåäøèé   
äåíü. Óòðî – òàê… Òàì âñå áûëî êàê îáû÷íî… Äíåì íà ðàáîòå… Íåáîëüøîé ñêàíäàë…   
Íåò – òîæå íè÷åãî íåîáû÷íîãî… Âå÷åð… Äà âå÷åð! Êîò… Ãîñïîäè! Îíà âñïîìíèëà   
ñòðàííûé ðàçãîâîð ñ ''÷åðíûì ÷åëîâåêîì'' – ïåðâûé ãîëîñ ïðèíàäëåæàë èìåííî åìó.   
Êàæåòñÿ, îí îáåùàë åé ÷òî-òî … È îíà… Îíà ñîãëàñèëàñü?.. Êàêàÿ äóðà!!!  
Êàæåòñÿ, îí äàë åé âûïèòü êàêóþ-òî æèäêîñòü… ×òî æå òåïåðü áóäåò??? Êòî îíè?.. ×òî   
îíè îò íåå õîòÿò… Äåíåã?.. Ñêîðåå âñåãî ýòî îáû÷íûå ïîõèòèòåëè… Íàâåðíîå åå   
ðîäèòåëÿì óæå çâîíÿò è ïðåäëàãàþò âûïëàòèòü êðóãëåíüêóþ ñóììó çà åå âîçâðàùåíèå, à   
èíà÷å…  
Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñëåçó íà ñâîåé ùåêå. Âìåñòå ñ ýòèì îùóùåíèåì ê íåé ïðèøëî   
ïîíèìàíèå òîãî, ÷òî åå ãëàçà âñå åùå çàêðûòû. Îíà øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëà èõ è … íå óâèäåëà   
ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íè÷åãî. Âîêðóã ñòîÿëà êðîìåøíàÿ òüìà… Îíà øåâåëüíóëà ðóêîé,   
îùóïûâàÿ ïðîñòðàíñòâî âîêðóã ñåáÿ (îíè íå ñâÿçàëè ìåíÿ – ýòî õîðîøî, ìåëüêíóëî ó íåå â   
ãîëîâå, - à, âïðî÷åì, çà÷åì? Îíè çàïåðëè åå â ýòîì ìåñòå áåç ñâåòà…Ýòîãî âïîëíå   
äîñòàòî÷íî). Ñèëüíåéøèé ïðèñòóï îò÷àÿííîé æàëîñòè ê ñåáå çàõëåñòíóë åå ñ ãîëîâîé.   
- Íó ïî÷åìó èìåííî ÿ??? Ïî÷åìó ýòî äîëæíî áûëî ïðîèçîéòè èìåííî ñî ìíîé???   
Ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóâ, Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü ïðèâåñòè â ïîðÿäîê ñâîè ÷óâñòâà è   
ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà èññëåäîâàíèè òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå îíà îêàçàëàñü âîëåþ ñóäüáû (çëîé   
ñóäüáû – ïî ïðèâû÷êå ïîïðàâèëà îíà ñàìà ñåáÿ). Ïîäíÿâøèñü ñ êðîâàòè, íà êîòîðîé îíà   
ëåæàëà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ñòàëà ðàçìèíàòü çàòåêøèå ðóêè è íîãè. Õì… Èíòåðåñíî   
ñêîëüêî îíà áûëà áåç ñîçíàíèÿ?.. Ñóäÿ ïî îùóùåíèÿì íèêàê íå ìåíüøå 3-õ – 4-õ ÷àñîâ. Çà   
ýòî âðåìÿ åå ìîãëè óâåñòè êóäà óãîäíî. Ñäåëàâ íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, îíà êîñíóëàñü âûòÿíóòîé   
ðóêîé ñòåíû è ñòàëà îùóïûâàòü øåðîõîâàòóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü. Î÷åíü ñòðàííî… Ýòî âåäü   
êàìåíü! Êàìåííàÿ êëàäêà… Çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ íîâîñòü. Îíà ÷òî â ïîäçåìåëüå???  
Ïðîéäÿ âäîëü ñòåíû íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, îíà íàùóïàëà ìàññèâíîå ìåòàëëè÷åñêîå êîëüöî.   
Î÷åíü ïîõîæå íà äâåðíóþ ðó÷êó! Ïðèâûêíóâ äåëàòü âñå ìåòîäè÷íî, îíà òîëêíóëà äâåðü   
îò ñåáÿ, íå îæèäàÿ, âïðî÷åì, îò ýòîãî äåéñòâèÿ íèêàêîãî ýôôåêòà. Îæèäàíèÿ îïðàâäàëèñü.   
Äâåðü íå øåâåëüíóëàñü. Ãåðìèîíà áåçíàäåæíî ïîòÿíóëà êîëüöî íà ñåáÿ è… Î ÷óäî! Äâåðü   
ïîäàëàñü! Îíè íå çàïåðëè ìåíÿ?.. ''Íàâåðíîå óâåðåíû, ÷òî ÿ âñå åùå áåç ñîçíàíèÿ'' – ìûñëü   
î òîì, ÷òî îíà ñìîæåò äîñòàâèòü ïîõèòèòåëÿì ïàðó íåïðèÿòíûõ ìèíóò áûëà ïðîñòî   
âîñõèòèòåëüíà. Íî îíà è íà ñåêóíäó íå ñîìíåâàëàñü â òîì, ÷òî ñáåæàòü îòñþäà åé íå   
óäàñòñÿ. ''Ê ñîæàëåíèþ…'' Äîáàâèëà îíà âñëóõ è îäíèì ðûâêîì øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëà äâåðü   
– ÿðêèé ñâåò ðåçàíóë åé ïî ãëàçàì. Ñîùóðèâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà åùå íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä íå   
ìîãëà íè÷åãî ðàçãëÿäåòü.   
-Î! Âû ïðîñíóëèñü, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð!   
Â ýòîé ôðàçå íå áûëî è íàìåêà íè íà óäèâëåíèå, íè íà óãðîçó. – À òî ÿ óæå íà÷àë   
áåñïîêîèòñÿ – áàðõàòíûå îòòåíêè â íèçêîì ãîëîñå ãîâîðèâøåãî, ñòðàííî   
óñïîêàèâàëè, è ïðèãîòîâëåííàÿ áûëî Ãåðìèîíîé ñòðàñòíàÿ ðå÷ü âûëåòåëà ó íåå èç   
ãîëîâû. Âñ¸ åùå ïîäñëåïîâàòî ùóðÿñü, îíà ñäåëàëà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ è çàìåðëà â   
íåìîì óäèâëåíèè… Ìåñòî, ãäå îíà îêàçàëàñü, áûëî íå ïðîñòî ñòðàííûì. Îíî áûëî   
Î×ÅÍÜ (òî åñòü Î×ÅÍÜ - Î×ÅÍÜ) ñòðàííûì. Íà÷àòü ñ òîãî, ÷òî ñâåò, òîëüêî ÷òî   
îñëåïèâøèé åå, èñõîäèë îò äâóõ äåñÿòêîâ ñâå÷åé, âèñåâøèõ Â ÂÎÇÄÓÕÅ, ïîä   
ïîòîëêîì. Îãðîìíûå ñòåêëÿííûå øêàôû, çàíèìàâøèå ñîáîé ïî÷òè âñå ïðîñòðàíñòâî   
íåáîëüøîãî ïîìåùåíüÿ, áûëè äî âåðõó íàïîëíåíû êàêèìè òî áàíêàìè ñàìûõ ðàçíûõ   
ðàçìåðîâ è ôîðì. Ñîäåðæèìîå ýòèõ áàíîê çàñòàâèëî åå áðåçãëèâî ïîìîðùèòñÿ… Óæ   
îíà òî çíàëà, ÷òî â íèõ. Êàê ñòóäåíò-åñòåñòâåííèê îíà íå ðàç èìåëà ''ðàäîñòü'' ñîçåðöàòü   
ïîäîáíûå ''íàãëÿäíûå ïîñîáèÿ''… Ìðàìîðíûé ñòîë, íà êîòîðîì â êàæóùèìñÿ   
áåñïîðÿäêå ñòîÿëè ïðîáèðêè, áóòûëî÷êè è … íåñêîëüêî ðàçíîêàëèáåðíûõ êîòëîâ,   
äîïîëíÿë èíòåðüåð. Îãðîìíûå è î÷åíü äðåâíèå íà âèä ôîëèàíòû, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî   
íàïîìèíàþùèå áóêèíèñòè÷åñêèå ðåäêîñòè, áûëè ñëîæåíû â ñòîïêè ïðÿìî íà ïîëó.   
Ïîñðåäè âñåãî ýòîãî ñîìíèòåëüíîãî âåëèêîëåïèÿ ñòîÿë ''÷åðíûé ÷åëîâåê'' – òîò ñàìûé   
òàèíñòâåííûé ñóáúåêò, íåïîíÿòíûì îáðàçîì çàñòàâèâøèé åå ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ÷åðò çíàåò íà   
÷òî. Îí ñ ëåãêîé óñìåøêîé íàáëþäàë çà åå ðåàêöèåé, à çàòåì î÷åíü áûñòðî ïðîèçíåñ   
÷òî-òî ñîâñåì óæ íåïîíÿòíîå:  
-×òî ïîëó÷èòüñÿ, åñëè ñìåøàòü òðèíàäöàòü êàïåëü áåëëàäîííû ñ òåì æå   
êîëè÷åñòâîì êðîâè ëåòó÷åé ìûøè â ïîëóëèòðå ÷èñòîé âîäû, äîâåñòè ñìåñü äî   
êèïåíèÿ, à çàòåì ÷åðåç êàæäûå äåñÿòü ñåêóíä äîáàâëÿòü ïîñëåäîâàòåëüíî: êàïëþ   
êðîâè îãíåííîé ñàëàìàíäðû, äâà ìèëëèãðàììà ìåëêî ïîðóáëåííûõ ñëèçíåé, òðè   
ïîðöèè ñâåæåãî ñåðäöà áåëîãîëîâîãî îðëàíà, ñóøåíóþ ëÿãóøà÷üþ ëàïêó è,   
íàêîíåö, äåñÿòü êàïåëü ÿäà ãðåìó÷åé çìåè?..  
-ß íå… - Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îíà íå ïîíèìàåò, î ÷åì îí ãîâîðèò, è ÷òî è   
åìó îò íåå âîîáùå íóæíî, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ñ óäèâëåíèåì óñëûøàëà ñâîé   
ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ:  
-Ýòî ïîëíàÿ ôîðìóëà íå î÷åíü ñèëüíîãî çåëüÿ, êðàòêîâðåìåííî ñòèìóëèðóþùåãî   
ñèíòåç ýíäîðôèíîâ, òàê íàçûâàåìûõ ãîðìîíîâ ñ÷àñòüÿ è çàñòàâëÿþùåå ÷åëîâåêà,   
ïðèíÿâøåãî åãî, ñîâåðøàòü îïàñíûå è íåîáäóìàííûå ïîñòóïêè – òàê íàçûâàåìîå   
''çåëüå îòâàãè''…- åé ïðèøëîñü ïðèêóñèòü ÿçûê ïîñëå ñâîåãî øêîëÿðñêîãî îòâåòà,   
÷òîáû íå äîáàâèòü â êîíöå: ''Ñýð''. Ýòî áûëî íàñòîëüêî íåîáû÷íî è íå ñâîéñòâåííî   
äëÿ åå ãîðäîãî íðàâà, ÷òî óäèâëåíèå îò òîãî, ÷òî îíà çíàåò òî÷íûé îòâåò íà ñòîëü   
íåëåïûé âîïðîñ, çàòìèëîñü ðàçäðàæåíèåì îò òîãî, ÷òî ýòîò òèï ñìååò ÒÀÊ   
ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íåé è ÷òî îíà ðåàãèðóåò, êàê áóäòî âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü òîëüêî è   
äåëàëà, ÷òî îòâå÷àëà íà äóðàöêèå âîïðîñû.  
-Âåëèêîëåïíî, ìèññ. Äàæå ëó÷øå, ÷åì ÿ äóìàë. Èìåííî ýòî çåëüå çàñòàâèëî âàñ äàòü   
ìíå ñîãëàñèå âî âðåìÿ íàøåé íåçàáâåííîé áåñåäû äâîå ñóòîê íàçàä ó âàñ â   
ãîñòèíîé.  
-Äâîå ñóòîê?.. Îòêóäà?… Êòî?… Äà êàê âû!!!???… - ðàçäðàæåíèå ñìåíèëîñü   
çëîñòüþ íà ýòîãî íåïðèÿòíîãî óñìåõàþùåãîñÿ òèïà, êîòîðûé îáëàäàë íàä íåé   
êàêîé-òî íåïîíÿòíîé âëàñòüþ.   
-Ììì… Ëåã÷å, ìèññ – îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà â åãî ãîëîñå íåïðèêðûòóþ èðîíèþ – ß íå   
ìîãó îòâå÷àòü íà âàøè âîïðîñû ñ òîé æå ñêîðîñòüþ, ñ êàêîé ìåíÿåòñÿ âàøå   
íàñòðîåíèå. Íå òåøó ñåáÿ íàäåæäîé, ÷òî ñìîãó ÏÎËÍÎÑÒÜÞ óäîâëåòâîðèòü âàøå   
ëþáîïûòñòâî. (Ãîòîâ ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî íå çíàþ íèêîãî, êîìó ýòî ïîä ñèëó – ïðîáóð÷àë   
îí ñåáå ïîä íîñ òàê, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà åäâà ðàññëûøàëà åãî). Íî - ïðîäîëæàë îí   
ïðåæíèì òîíîì, ÿ ïîñòàðàþñü îòâåòèòü íà ðÿä âàøèõ âîïðîñîâ, ïîñëå òîãî,   
åñòåñòâåííî, êàê âû ïðèâåäåòå ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê è ñúåäèòå ÷åãî-íèáóäü.  
''Äà îí ñìååòñÿ íàäî ìíîé!!!'' – ýòà ìûñëü çàñòàâèëà åå ïîêðàñíåòü, íî Ãåðìèîíà íå   
ïðèäóìàëà íè÷åãî, ÷åì ìîãëà áû äîñòîéíî îòâåòèòü åìó íà ñòîëü âåæëèâóþ èçäåâêó. À   
ïîòîìó îíà ìîë÷à êèâíóëà è, ñëåäóÿ æåñòó õîçÿèíà ïðîøëà â âàííóþ, äâåðü â êîòîðóþ   
îêàçàëàñü ðÿäîì ñ òîé èç êîòîðîé îíà ïîÿâèëàñü íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä.   
Òî, ÷òî îíà óâèäåëà â áîëüøîì çåðêàëå, ñðàçó ïîñëå òîãî êàê çàêðûëà çà ñîáîé äâåðü,   
çàñòàâèëî åå íàïðî÷ü çàáûòü î âñåé òîé ïðåñòðàííîé ñèòóàöèè, â êîòîðîé îíà   
îêàçàëàñü. Íà íåå ñìîòðåëî âçëîõìà÷åííîå ÷óäèùå ñ ïîòåêøåé òóøüþ è ðàçìàçàííîé   
ïî ùåêàì ïîìàäîé, îäåòîå â èçìÿòûé áðþ÷íûé êîñòþì.   
-Î Áîæå! – âûðâàëîñü ó íåå. - Óäèâèòåëüíî âîîáùå, ÷òî îí íå ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ ìíå   
ïðÿìî â ëèöî. Ñòîèò ïîçàâèäîâàòü åãî óìåíèþ äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ.   
-Äà, äèòÿ, ýòîãî ó íåãî íå çàíèìàòü – ïîñëûøàëñÿ çàäóì÷èâûé æåíñêèé ãîëîñîê.  
Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà è ñòàðàÿñü ñîõðàíèòü æàëêèå îñòàòêè ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ øåïîòîì   
ïðîèçíåñëà:  
-Êòî òóò?  
-Ýòî ÿ - çåðêàëî, ãëóïåíüêàÿ. Ïî ìîåìó òåáå ñòîèò ïðèíÿòü âàííó è ïîáûñòðåå, à òî   
íåñìîòðÿ íà âñþ ñâîþ âûäåðæêó õîçÿèí î÷åíü íå ëþáèò æäàòü. Òû òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè   
åìó, ÷òî ÿ ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàëà, à òî îí ýòîãî íå òîæå íå ëþáèò.  
-À ÷òî îí âîîáùå ëþáèò?.. - çëî ïðîãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà. Åå çàïàñ óäèâëåíèÿ íà   
ñåãîäíÿ áûë èñ÷åðïàí. Íî çåðêàëî, âèäèìî ïîñ÷èòàëî âîïðîñ ÷èñòî ðèòîðè÷åñêèì è   
îñòàâèëî åãî áåç îòâåòà. Óòî÷íÿòü Ãåðìèîíà ïîñ÷èòàëà èçëèøíèì. Îòêðûâ êðàíû â   
îãðîìíîé âàííå, îíà ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì çàáðàëàñü â òåïëóþ áëàãîóõàþùóþ òðàâàìè   
âîäó è âûòÿíóâøèñü âî âåñü ðîñò ðàññëàáèëàñü. Ïîëíîìó áëàæåíñòâó ìåøàëî ëèøü   
ïîÿâèâøååñÿ ñîâåðøåííî âíåçàïíî, íî îò ýòîãî íå ìåíåå îñòðîå ÷óâñòâî ãîëîäà.   
Âûáðàâøèñü èç âàííû, îíà îãëÿäåëàñü â ïîèñêàõ ïîëîòåíöà… Íè÷åãî ïîõîæåãî íà   
ãëàçà íå ïîïàäàëîñü, è ÷òî åùå õóæå – åå ñîáñòâåííûå âåùè, òîëüêî ÷òî ñíÿòûå åþ,   
êóäà-òî ïðîïàëè.   
-Âåñüìà çàòðóäíèòåëüíîå ïîëîæåíèå, íå òàê ëè?.. – Ñíåéï ñòîÿë â äâåðÿõ ñ êàêèì-òî   
ñâåðòêîì â ðóêàõ è ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìóòèìî ðàçãëÿäûâàë åå ñâîèìè áåçäîííûìè,   
íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùèìè ãëàçàìè. Íà ãóáàõ èãðàëà åäâà óëîâèìàÿ òîíêàÿ óñìåøêà.   
Ãíåâ çàõëåñòíóë Ãåðìèîíó áûñòðåå, ÷åì îíà ñìîãëà ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñòûä.   
Ñîâåðøåííî íå îòäàâàÿ ñåáå îò÷åò â òîì, ÷òî îíà äåëàåò äåâóøêà âûòÿíóëà âïåðåä   
ðóêó è ãðîìêî êðèêíóëà   
-Àöèî, ñâåðòîê. Äâåðü.   
Ñ áûñòðîòîé ìîëíèè ñâåðòîê îêàçàëñÿ ó íåå â ðóêå, à äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü ñ òàêîé   
ñèëîé, ÷òî ñ ïîòîëêà ïîñûïàëàñü êàìåííàÿ êðîøêà.   
Â èçíåìîæåíèè Ãåðìèîíà îïóñòèëàñü íà êðàé âàííû. Òî, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî,   
íèêàê íå õîòåëî óêëàäûâàòüñÿ ó íåå â ñîçíàíèè. Îíà çàêðûëà äâåðü, ïðîñòî çàõîòåâ   
ýòîãî?..  
-Âîò ýòî äààà... – ïîñëûøàëñÿ ãîëîñ çåðêàëà. - Ñèëüíî òû åãî! Äàæå áåç ïàëî÷êè.   
Èçâèíè, ÷òî íå îòâåòèëà òåáå íà âîïðîñ î òîì, ÷òî îí ëþáèò. Ñàìà ïîíèìàåøü –   
çàêîëäóåò âåäü â îáû÷íîå çåðêàëî è âèñåòü ìíå âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü áåçãëàñíîé.   
Íî îáû÷íî êàê-òî… Íó, ÿ èìåþ ââèäó, íà íåãî âñå èíà÷å ðåàãèðóþò. Òû èçâèíè, ÿ   
äóìàëà òû âñå ïîíèìàåøü, ðàç òóò îêàçàëàñü. Ãì…   
-Äà èäè òû!.. – áåççëîáíî îãðûçíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ðàçâîðà÷èâàÿ   
ñâåðòîê, äîñòàâøèéñÿ åé ñòîëü íåîáû÷íûì ñïîñîáîì. Åå îäåæäû òàì íå áûëî, íà   
÷òî, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îíà ðàññ÷èòûâàëà. Çàòî òàì îêàçàëîñü áîëüøóùåå ìÿãêîå   
ïîëîòåíöå, åå ñîáñòâåííîå áåëüå, âèäèìî ïîçàèìñòâîâàííîå èç åå ëîíäîíñêîãî   
ãàðäåðîáà, ÷èñòàÿ ìàíòèÿ, íàïîìèíàþùàÿ òó, êîòîðàÿ áûëà íà Ñíåéïå, òîëüêî íå   
÷åðíàÿ, à ñâåòëî-ñåðàÿ, êðàñèâîãî ñòàëüíîãî îòòåíêà è ïàðà èçÿùíûõ â òîí ìàíòèè   
ñàïîæåê òî÷íî ïî íîãå.  
-Ýòîò ãàä ðûëñÿ â ìîåì áåëüå!!! – âûðâàëîñü ó íåå.  
Ãåðìèîíà îäåëàñü, íå ìàëî óäèâèâøèñü òîìó, êàê õîðîøî íà íåé ñèäèò ýòà íîâàÿ   
íåîáû÷íàÿ îäåæäà. Ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî åùå âëàæíûì âîëîñàì, ïîæàëåâ, ÷òî íå íàøëîñü   
íè÷åãî ïîõîæåãî íà ðàñ÷åñêó.   
-Õì… ñóäÿ ïî ñîñòîÿíèþ øåâåëþðû õîçÿèíà ýòîãî î÷àðîâàòåëüíîãî ìåñòå÷êà, òóò åå   
íèêîãäà è íå âîäèëîñü – óñìåõíóëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ Ãåðìèîíà.  
-Çäîðîâî! – çåðêàëî, êàçàëîñü, óäèâèëîñü ãîðàçäî áîëüøå åå ÷óäåñíîìó   
ïðåîáðàæåíèþ, ÷åì òîé ìàëåíüêîé äåìîíñòðàöèè, êîòîðóþ îíà óñòðîèëà ÷óòü   
ðàíüøå.  
-Ñïàñèáî çà êîìïàíèþ – ïîêà!   
Ãåðìèîíà ñêîð÷èëà ïåðåä çåðêàëîì îñêîðáëåííóþ ìèíó è âûøëà èç âàííîé. 


	4. 4

Ãëàâà 4  
  
Â ''êàáèíåòå àëõèìèêà'' íèêîãî íå áûëî. Îíà ïîâåðòåëà ãîëîâîé, íî äðóãèõ äâåðåé,   
êðîìå òîé èç êîòîðîé îíà ïîïàëà â êàáèíåò âïåðâûå, íå îáíàðóæèëîñü. Îíà âîøëà â   
íåå. Òåïåðü êîìíàòà áûëà îñâåùåíà òåì æå íåîáû÷íûì ñïîñîáîì, ÷òî è êàáèíåò.   
Îäíàêî áîëüøå íè÷åãî ñòðàííîãî â íåé íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä íå áûëî – îáû÷íàÿ ãîñòèíàÿ,   
îáñòàâëåííàÿ ëþáèòåëåì ñòàðèíû, íå áîëåå òîãî. Êàìèí, êðåñëà ïåðåä íèì, íåáîëüøîé   
äèâàí÷èê, íà êîòîðîì âèäèìî îíà è î÷íóëàñü. Âñå êàê îáû÷íî, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü òîãî,   
÷òî â êîìíàòå íå áûëî îêîí, à ñòåíû áûëè èç òåñàíîãî êàìíÿ. Ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû ñòîÿë   
èçÿùíûé ñòîëèê, ëîìèâøèéñÿ îò âñÿêîé ñíåäè. Âíîâü ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ âîë÷èé ãîëîä,   
Ãåðìèîíà íàáðîñèëàñü íà äûìÿùèåñÿ êóðèíûå ãðóäêè, çàïèâàÿ ãóñòûì ñëàäêèì âèíîì   
èç èñêðÿùåãîñÿ â ñâåòå ñâå÷åé áîêàëà. Íàñûòèâøèñü è ñëåãêà îïüÿíåâ, Ãåðìèîíà   
ïîäîøëà ê êàìèíó è îïóñòèëàñü â îäíî èç êðåñåë. Âî âòîðîì îíà óâèäåëà õîçÿèíà,   
êîòîðûé ïðåñïîêîéíî ñèäåë, âûòÿíóâ ê îãíþ ñâîè äëèííûå íîãè.  
-Íó?.. ß íàäåþñü, âû ÷óâñòâóåòå ñåáÿ ëó÷øå?.. Âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, âûãëÿäèòå   
âåñüìà… Ììì… - Îí íå äîãîâîðèë, âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åå ðàñêðàñíåâøååñÿ   
îò ñúåäåííîãî è âûïèòîãî ëèöî.   
-Óáëþäîê – ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, íàäåÿñü ÷òî ýòî ïðîçâó÷èò âîçìóùåííî, îäíàêî   
âèäèìî ñèëüíûå ýìîöèè óæå êîí÷èëèñü è ôðàçà ïðîçâó÷àëà ñêîðåå óñòàëî.  
Íàïðÿæåííàÿ ïàóçà ïîâèñøàÿ âñëåä çà ýòèì ëåíèâûì âûïàäîì Ãåðìèîíû, çàñòàâèëà åå   
îáåñïîêîåíî ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà íà ñâîåãî ñîáåñåäíèêà.  
-Â äðóãîé ñèòóàöèè, - äåâóøêà íåïðîèçâîëüíî ïîåæèëàñü, íàñòîëüêî õîëîäíî   
ïðîçâó÷àëè åãî ñëîâà – ÿ áû ïîñîâåòîâàë âàì äåðæàòü ïðè ñåáå ñâîè ýìîöèè è   
êîììåíòàðèè. Îäíàêî, ó÷èòûâàÿ âñå îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, ñ÷èòàþ ñâîèì äîëãîì   
îáúÿñíèòü âàì ñâîå ïîâåäåíèå. Íà áóäóùåå æå çàïîìíèòå ðàç è íàâñåãäà – ÿ   
ÍÈÊÎÌÓ íå ïðîùàþ îñêîðáëåíèÿ â ñâîé àäðåñ.   
Ãëóáîêèå ïàóçû ìåæäó ñëîâàìè è ñâåðêíóâøèå íåäîáðûì îãíåì ãëàçà, äîêàçûâàëè, ÷òî   
ýòî íå øóòêà.  
- Èòàê, - îí ñíîâà ãîâîðèë ìÿãêî, îäíàêî âïå÷àòëåíèå, îñòàâëåííîå îòïîâåäüþ íå   
ïðîøëî. Ãåðìèîíà îïÿòü ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ íàïðîêàçíè÷àâøåé øêîëüíèöåé. – Èòàê…   
Âèäèìî ïðè÷èíîé âàøèõ ììì… íåïðèÿòíûõ ñëîâ áûëî ìîå íåñàíêöèîíèðîâàííîå   
ïîÿâëåíèå â âàííîé êîìíàòå. Íå òàê ëè?.. – îí âçãëÿíóë íà íåå, âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîäíÿâ   
áðîâü.  
Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà.  
- Íàäåþñü âû ïîìíèòå ñîäåðæàíèå íàøåãî ðàçãîâîðà â âàøåé ãîñòèíîé. – Ãåðìèîíà   
ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ êèâíóëà åùå ðàç, Ñíåéï óñìåõíóëñÿ. - ß ãîâîðèë âàì î áëîêèðîâêå   
âàøåé ïàìÿòè. Òàê âîò… Ê ìîåìó ïðåâåëèêîìó ñîæàëåíèþ ÿ íå çíàþ òàêîãî ðåöåïòà,   
êîòîðûé ñìîã áû âåðíóòü âàì ïàìÿòü áûñòðî è áåçáîëåçíåííî. Óâû. Âû ïîòåðÿëè   
ïàìÿòü â ðåçóëüòàòå ñèëüíåéøåãî øîêà. Çåëüå çàáâåíèÿ, êîòîðîå ÿ ñäåëàë äëÿ âàñ, ëèøü   
ïîìîãëî èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ñëó÷àéíûõ ïðîáëåñêîâ âîñïîìèíàíèé, êîòîðûå ìîãëè îêàçàòüñÿ   
ãóáèòåëüíûìè äëÿ âàøåãî ðàçóìà. ß îáåùàë ïîìî÷ü âàì âñïîìíèòü. È äåëàþ ýòî ïî   
ìåðå ñâîèõ ñèë. Ïîêà âû áûëè áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, ÿ äàë âàì ïðîòèâîÿäèå, ÷àñòè÷íî   
íèâåëèðóþùåå äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ. Ýòî ïðèíåñëî ñâîè ïëîäû âû ëåãêî óçíàëè ñîñòàâ   
''çåëüÿ îòâàãè'', îäíàêî îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ýòèì âû ëèøèëèñü è îòíîñèòåëüíîé   
ýìîöèîíàëüíîé óñòîé÷èâîñòè, êîòîðóþ îíî äàâàëî âàì. Íî è ýòî òîæå ïðèíåñëî ñâîè   
ïëîäû… Âûçâàâ âàø ãíåâ, ñâîèì ïîÿâëåíèåì (ïîâåðüòå – â ýòîì íå áûëî íè÷åãî èç   
òîãî, ÷òî âû èëè ìîå íå â ìåðó áîëòëèâîå çåðêàëî ìîãëè ñåáå âîîáðàçèòü, ïðîñòî ýòî   
áûëî ñàìîå…ììì… íåâèííîå èç òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñìîã ïðèäóìàòü) ÿ ñïðîâîöèðîâàë âàñ íà   
ñèëüíåéøåé âûïëåñê ìàãè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèè. Çíàåòå ëè, ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî ñäåëàëè âû áåç   
èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè î÷åíü òðóäíî. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåâîçìîæíî â îáû÷íûõ   
îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ. Íî âàøà ýíåðãèÿ íàêàïëèâàëàñü. Â òå÷åíèå ïî÷òè äâóõ ëåò âû íå   
ñîâåðøàëè äàæå ìàëåéøåãî ìàãè÷åñêîãî äåéñòâèÿ, à ïîòîìó âû ñåé÷àñ î÷åíü ñèëüíû è   
î÷åíü îïàñíû – ïðåæäå âñåãî äëÿ ñåáÿ. Âîïðîñû?.. – ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî îí ïðîèçíåñ   
ñîâñåì óæ ó÷èòåëüñêèì òîíîì.  
Ãåðìèîíà øèðîêî îòêðûâ ãëàçà, ñ óæàñîì ñìîòðåëà íà ýòîãî ñòðàííîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ñ   
ëåãêîñòüþ ãîâîðÿùåãî ÷òî-òî î ìàãè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèè. Âîïðîñîâ áûë âîç è ìàëåíüêàÿ   
òåëåæêà, îäíàêî…   
-Õîðîøî, åñëè âîïðîñîâ íåò, îòâå÷ó íà çàäàííûå âàìè ðàíåå – ''Äâîå ñóòîê?..   
Îòêóäà?… Êòî?… Äà êàê âû!!!???…'' – ÿ âåðíî öèòèðóþ? Îí óäèâèòåëüíî òî÷íî   
ñêîïèðîâàë åå èíòîíàöèè. Ãåðìèîíà ñäâèíóëà áðîâè è ñíîâà êèâíóëà.  
-Ïî ïîðÿäêó. Íà ñ÷åò äâóõ ñóòîê… Òàêîâ óæ ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò ïðîòèâîÿäèÿ.   
Îòêóäà?.. – âåðîÿòíî èìåëîñü ââèäó ''Îòêóäà ÿ çíàþ îòâåò?'' – íà ýòîò âîïðîñ ÿ óæå   
îòâåòèë ðàíåå. ''Êòî?..'' Äóìàþ - ''Êòî âû òàêîé?'' – îòâå÷àþ - ïðîôåññîð çåëüåäåëèÿ   
(èëè Ìàñòåð çåëèé, êàê âàì áóäåò óãîäíî) øêîëû âîëøåáñòâà è ÷àðîäåéñòâà   
Õîãâàðòñ, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï. – Ñíåéï ñëåãêà ïîêëîíèëñÿ. – Â ýòîé øêîëå âû   
ïðîó÷èëèñü ïî÷òè ñåìü ëåò. Ïî÷òè ïîòîìó ÷òî íà ñåäüìîì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ ñ âàìè   
ñëó÷èëîñü òî, î ÷åì ìû ñ âàìè ïîêà ãîâîðèòü íå áóäåì. Òàê… Äàëåå – ''Äà êàê   
âû!!!???'' – Õì, äàæå íå çíàþ ÷òî è ñêàçàòü, - Ñíåéï âíîâü óñìåõíóëñÿ. Ïåðåä òåì   
êàê âû î÷íóëèñü ÿ èìåë èíòåðåñíûé ðàçãîâîð ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Äàìáëäîðîì –   
äèðåêòîðîì Õîãâàðòñà, òàê âîò ÿ åìó ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ñ÷èòàþ áîëåå ãóìàííûì è áîëåå   
ïðàâèëüíûì âàøó èçîëÿöèþ áåç îáúÿñíåíèÿ ïðè÷èí íè âàì, íè êîìó áû òî íè áûëî   
åùå. Îäíàêî îí íàñòîÿë íà âàøåì òàê ñêàçàòü ''ìàãè÷åñêîì âîñêðåøåíèè''. Òàê, ÷òî   
âîïðîñ ''Äà êàê âû!!!???'' ïî âñåé âåðîÿòíîñòè îòíîñèòñÿ íå êî ìíå. ß, åñëè ìîæíî   
òàê âûðàçèòüñÿ, ëèøü ''ñëåïîå îðóäèå'' ôàòóìà.  
Ñíåéï íåìíîãî ïîìîë÷àë, äàâàÿ Ãåðìèîíå âîçìîæíîñòü ïåðåâàðèòü èíôîðìàöèþ,   
òîëüêî ÷òî âûäàííóþ èì íà ãîðà. Çàòåì ïðîäîëæèë:  
-ß ãîòîâ îòâåòèòü íà åùå êàêèå-íèáóäü âàøè âîïðîñû, åñëè îíè ó âàñ ïîÿâèëèñü,   
ìèññ.   
Âñå òîëüêî ÷òî ñêàçàííîå Ñíåéïîì áûëî íåìûñëèìî è àáñóðäíî, îíà ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè   
îùóùàëà êàê íàïðÿãàþòñÿ åå íåðâû, ãðîçÿ íàêîíåö-òî íå âûäåðæàòü è âûïëåñíóòü   
ýìîöèè â ñàìîé ÷òî íè íà åñòü áàáñêîé ñëåçíîé èñòåðèêå.  
- ×òî ïðîèçîøëî ñî ìíîé?.. ß èìåþ ââèäó – åñëè íå àâòîêàòàñòðîôà, òî ÷òî áûëî   
ïðè÷èíîé ïî÷òè ïîëíîé àìíåçèè? – Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàðàëàñü ÷òîáû åå ãîëîñ çâó÷àë   
ðîâíî.  
-Âàì ðàíî çíàòü îá ýòîì.  
-×òî? – íà ýòîò ðàç Ãåðìèîíà íå âûäåðæàëà, - âû âûòàñêèâàåòå ìåíÿ èç ìîåé   
ïðåìèëîé êâàðòèðû, èç âïîëíå ñíîñíîé æèçíè, ðàññêàçûâàåòå íåâåñòü ÷òî,   
îïàèâàåòå íåâåñòü ÷åì, âðûâàåòåñü êî ìíå â âàííóþ, â ñàìûé íåïîäõîäÿùèé   
ìîìåíò (êñòàòè, âû ÷òî íàáëþäàëè çà ìíîé?), óêàçûâàåòå ÷òî ìíå ìîæíî ãîâîðèòü,   
à ÷òî íåëüçÿ… È âû òîò ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé áóäåò ðåøàòü ÷òî ìíå ðàíî çíàòü, à ÷òî   
íåò?.. Âû óæå â òå÷åíèå íåñêîëüêèõ ÷àñîâ çàñòàâëÿåòå ìåíÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ   
ìàëåíüêîé áåñïîìîùíîé äåâî÷êîé, êîòîðîé åùå ðàíî çíàòü îòêóäà ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ   
äåòè!!! – Ãåðìèîíå íè÷åãî åùå òàê ñèëüíî íå õîòåëîñü, êàê äîáàâèòü êî âñåìó   
ñêàçàííîìó ''Óáëþäîê!'' Îäíàêî îíà ïðîãëîòèëà, óæå ãîòîâîå âûðâàòüñÿ   
ðóãàòåëüñòâî. È ðàñïëàêàëàñü, íåêðàñèâî ðàçìàçûâàÿ ñëåçû ïî ùåêàì.  
  
Ñíåéï âñòàë è îñòîðîæíî îáîøåë êðåñëî, â êîòîðîì, óòêíóâøèñü â ïîäîë ñâîåé   
ìàíòèè, ðûäàëà Ãåðìèîíà è îïóñòèë ðóêè åé íà ïëå÷è. Äåâóøêà âçäðîãíóëà îò ýòîãî   
íåîæèäàííîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ è âñõëèïûâàÿ, ÷óòü ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó. ''Êàêèå ó íåãî   
êðàñèâûå ðóêè'' - íå ê ìåñòó ïîäóìàëîñü åé. ''Îí âåäü õèìèê. Óäèâèòåëüíî…'' Îíà   
âñïîìíèëà ðóêè óíèâåðñèòåòñêèõ ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé õèìèè – âå÷íî îáîæåííûå è   
èçúåäåííûå ðåàêòèâàìè, ñ ïîêðàñíåâøåé è ïîòðåñêàâøåéñÿ êîæåé. Ðóêè åå   
ñîáåñåäíèêà íå èìåëè ñ íèìè íè÷åãî îáùåãî – óçêèå äëèííûå ëàäîíè, èçÿùíûå   
ïàëüöû, ñêîðåå ïîõîäèëè íà ðóêè ïèàíèñòà, à íå ÷åëîâåêà ïî ñïåöèôèêå ñâîåé ðàáîòû   
èìåþùåãî äåëî ñ êèñëîòàìè è ÿäàìè. Ñíåéï íåñèëüíî ñæàë åå ïëå÷î, è Ãåðìèîíà ñ   
óäèâëåíèåì ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî óñïîêàèâàåòñÿ. Åé âäðóã äî áîëè çàõîòåëîñü ïðèæàòüñÿ   
ê åãî ðóêå ùåêîé, îùóòèòü æèâîå ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå òåïëî…   
Ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åå ïîðûâ, Ñíåéï áûñòðî óáðàë ðóêè è âåðíóëñÿ â ñâîå êðåñëî, îñòàâèâ ó   
Ãåðìèîíû ïî÷òè îñÿçàåìîå îùóùåíèå ïîòåðè… Îòêèíóâøèñü íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà, îí   
óñòàëî ïîòåð ïåðåíîñèöó è ïîäíÿë íà íåå âçãëÿä. Îçàáî÷åííàÿ èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ñâîèìè   
ïðîáëåìàìè, Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ çàìåòèëà íàñêîëüêî óòîìëåííûì îí âûãëÿäèò –   
òåìíûå òåíè ïîä ãëàçàìè ãîâîðèëè íå îá îäíîé áåññîííîé íî÷è, à ñëåãêà   
ïîäåðãèâàþùååñÿ ïðàâîå âåêî î íåìàëîì ïñèõè÷åñêîì íàïðÿæåíèè…  
''Áîã ìîé - äâîå ñóòîê… îí ïîõîæå íå îòõîäèë îò ìåíÿ âñå ýòî âðåìÿ… È óæ êîíå÷íî ÿ   
ïðîâåëà èõ íå íà ýòîé êóøåòêå â ãîñòèíîé… Áîþñü, ÷òî â âàííîé îí íå îòêðûë äëÿ   
ñåáÿ íè÷åãî íîâîãî'' – ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî â òå÷åíèè öåëûõ äâóõ ñóòîê (48 ÷àñîâ!!!) îíà   
áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ â åãî âëàñòè îøàðàøèëà åå. Âèäèìî âñå ýòî êðàñíîðå÷èâî îòðàçèëîñü   
íà åå ëèöå, ïîòîìó ÷òî íåîæèäàííî Ñíåéï ïðîèçíåñ:  
-Íå ïåðåæèâàéòå ìèññ, âàøåé íåâèííîñòè íè÷åãî íå óãðîæàåò. È óæ êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå   
ñîáèðàþñü ó÷èòü âàñ òîìó îòêóäà áåðóòñÿ äåòè – åãî ãóáû ñëåãêà èçîãíóëèñü â   
óñìåøêå - Îäíàêî, êàê ýòî íå ïðèñêîðáíî âàì ïðèäåòñÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ òåðïåòü   
ìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé. – Ïîñëåäíÿÿ ôðàçà áûëà ñêàçàíî æåñòêî è õîëîäíî.  
-Ïîõîæå âû òîæå íå â âîñòîðãå îò òàêîé ïåðñïåêòèâû, - ïðîãîâîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà, â åå   
ãîëîñå âñå åùå ñòîÿëè ñëåçû.  
-Áóäó ñ âàìè îòêðîâåíåí, ìèññ. Çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ÿ óñòàë îò âàñ áîëüøå,   
÷åì çà âñå ñåìü ëåò âàøåãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ â øêîëå â êà÷åñòâå ó÷åíèöû. È äà, êîíå÷íî,   
ÿ íå â âîñòîðãå îò òîãî, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ èìåòü äåëî ñ èñòåðè÷êîé.  
Ýòîò âûïàä áûë íàñòîëüêî íåîæèäàííûì, ïîñëå íåäàâíåãî íåñêðûâàåìîãî ó÷àñòèÿ, ÷òî   
Ãåðìèîíà çàñòûëà, íå çíàÿ êàê åé ðåàãèðîâàòü íà åãî ñëîâà. Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íà íåå   
âûëèëè óøàò ëåäÿíîé âîäû. Ïðîòèâ îæèäàíèÿ, ýòî îêàçàëî íà íåå îòðåçâëÿþùåå   
äåéñòâèå, ñëåçû âûñîõëè, à ìûñëè ñòàëè ÿñíûìè è ÷åòêèìè. ''Âîò õàì, à!'' – ïîäóìàëîñü   
åé, ñêîðåå óäèâëåííî, ÷åì îáèæåíî. 


	5. 5

Ãëàâà 5  
  
Êàíèêóëû äîëæíû áûëè ïðîäëèòüñÿ åùå äâå íåäåëè, è çàìîê áûë ïóñò. Íî ïåðåä åå   
ìûñëåííûì âçîðîì êîðèäîðû, ëåñòíèöû è àóäèòîðèè íàïîëíÿëèñü øóìîì, ñìåõîì è   
äåòñêèìè ãîëîñàìè… Îíà âñïîìèíàëà… Ïîðòðåòû âåæëèâî ðàñêëàíèâàëèñü ñ íåé è   
ñî÷óâñòâåííî ïðîâîæàëè åå âçãëÿäàìè, ñëîâíî çíàëè î íåé íå÷òî òàêîå, î ÷åì ñàìà îíà   
íå äîãàäûâàëàñü. Êàæäûé çàêóòîê ýòîãî îãðîìíîãî çàìêà áóäèë â íåé öåëûé ñîíì   
ïðèçðà÷íûõ îáðàçîâ, êîòîðûå ïî íî÷àì îáðåòàëè ïëîòü ñíîâèäåíüÿ, à óòðîì   
ñòàíîâèëèñü íàêîíåö âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè… Êîãäà ïðîøåë ïåðâûé øîê è âîñïîìèíàíèÿ   
ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî ñòàëè âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ê íåé, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, íàêîíåö, ÷òî   
âåðíóëàñü äîìîé. Æèçíü â ìàãëîâñêîì ìèðå, åå êâàðòèðà, óíèâåðñèòåò, êëèíèêà,   
ïðåäñòàâëÿëèñü åé òåïåðü äàëåêèìè è íåðåàëüíûìè. Îíà ñ òðóäîì ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî   
öåëûõ äâà ãîäà áûëà ëèøåíà âñåãî, ÷òî òåïåðü âíîâü îêðóæàëî åå.   
Îäíèì èç ñàìûõ ïåðâûõ ÿðêèõ îáðàçîâ, ïðèøåäøèõ ê íåé áûë óðîê çåëèé… Ñíåéï   
ïîêàçàë åé âûõîä èç ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà â àóäèòîðèþ – âûõîä, êîòîðûé îí ñêðûë îò íåå â   
ïåðâûé äåíü. Ñòóïèâ â ïóñòîé êëàññ çåëèé, îíà ÷óòü íå ïîòåðÿëà ñîçíàíèå îò   
îõâàòèâøåãî åå äå æà âþ – êàçàëîñü, îíà âîî÷èþ âèäèò òîëïó ñòóäåíòîâ… äûì, ïàð,   
îáëàêà îò âçðûâîâ, âñïûøêè è äîâëåþùèé íàä âñåì ýòèì ñòðàõ ïåðåä âûñîêèì è   
æåñòîêèì… Âîò ïåðåä ýòèì ñàìûì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ íàáëþäàåò çà íåé èç   
ïîä ïîëó ïðèêðûòûõ âåê. Êàê îí áûë ïðàâ òîãäà, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî îí íå ñàìîå ïðèÿòíîå åå   
âîñïîìèíàíèå.   
Òåïåðü îíà óæå ïî÷òè ïðèâûêëà ê åãî ïîñòîÿííîìó ïðèñóòñòâèþ ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé, ïî   
áîëüøåé ÷àñòè ïðèñóòñòâèþ áåçìîëâíîìó. Ïîõîæå, îí èñòðàòèë âåñü ñâîé ëèìèò   
''ãîâîðåíèÿ'' â ïåðâûé æå âå÷åð. Íà åå âîïðîñû îí îòâå÷àë îäíîñëîæíî è íåîõîòíî,   
âûäàâàë åé ïóçûðüêè ñ êàêèìè-òî çåëüÿìè, äàâàÿ êîðîòêèå ïîÿñíåíèÿ ê íèì… Âñå åå   
ïîïûòêè ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì î ÷åì-òî íå êàñàþùåìñÿ åå ''ëå÷åíèÿ'' íàòûêàëèñü íà   
õîëîäíîå áåçðàçëè÷èå èëè åõèäíûå çàìå÷àíèÿ, îò êîòîðûõ õîòåëîñü ëåçòü íà ñòåíó.  
×åðåç íåäåëþ, ïðîâåäåííóþ â åãî àïàðòàìåíòàõ (êñòàòè, ãäå îí íî÷åâàë âñå ýòî   
âðåìÿ?), îí, íàêîíåö, ïðåäëîæèë åé ïîñåëèòüñÿ â þæíîé áàøíå, êóäà è ïðåïðîâîäèë   
åå. Òàê ÷òî òåïåðü ó íåå áûëà îòäåëüíàÿ äîâîëüíî óþòíàÿ êâàðòèðêà â çàìêå.   
Âñòðå÷à ñ Äàìáëäîðîì ñëó÷èâøàÿñÿ íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ïîñëå åå ïîÿâëåíèÿ â   
Õîãâàðòñå íå ïðîÿñíèëà â åå ïîëîæåíèè ðîâíûì ñ÷åòîì íè÷åãî, óäàëîñü óçíàòü òîëüêî,   
÷òî èç-çà íåå ïðèøëîñü ìîäèôèöèðîâàòü ïàìÿòü íåñêîëüêèì äåñÿòêàì ìàãëîâ, â òîì   
÷èñëå è åå ðîäèòåëÿì (ïðè÷åì äâàæäû – âòîðîé ðàç êîãäà åå âíîâü çàáðàëè â øêîëó –   
ñåé÷àñ îíè óâåðåíû, ÷òî îíà óêàòèëà â Øòàòû ñî ñâîèì íîâûì áîé-ôðåíäîì). Âèäåëè   
áû îíè ýòîãî áîé-ôðåíäà!..  
Ïàìÿòü âåðíóëàñü ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ. Îíà ìîãëà áû ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ ñäàòü ýêçàìåíû íà   
Æ.À.Á.Ó. ïî âñåì ïðåäìåòàì, âêëþ÷àÿ ïðåñëîâóòûå çåëüÿ. Îíà âñïîìíèëà Ãàððè è   
Ðîíà, âñåõ ñâîèõ äðóçåé ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ… Íî… Áûëî âî âñåì ýòîì áûëî îäíî î÷åíü   
áîëüøîå ''ÍÎ''. Åå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ïðîêðó÷èâàëèñü â ãîëîâå êàê êèíîïëåíêà, âûçûâàÿ íå   
áîëüøå ýìîöèé, ÷åì äíåâíîé ñåðèàë äëÿ äîìîõîçÿåê. ×óâñòâà ìîë÷àëè. Óìîì îíà   
ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî âñå ýòî áûëî ñ íåé, íî ÍÈ×ÅÃÎ íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ áåç   
ïåðåæèâàíèÿ… Êàê ÷åðíî-áåëàÿ ðåïðîäóêöèÿ Âàí Ãîãà â ó÷åáíèêå - îíà, êîíå÷íî,   
äàâàëà ïðåäñòàâëåíèå î âåëèêîì æèâîïèñíîì ïðîèçâåäåíèè, íî íå âûçûâàëà   
àáñîëþòíî íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé. Ïî ïðåæíåìó íåäîñòóïíûìè äëÿ íåå îñòàâàëèñü ñîáûòèÿ,   
âñëåäñòâèå êîòîðûõ åå æèçíü ïåðåâåðíóëàñü ñ íîã íà ãîëîâó. Ñêîëüêî îíà íå ïûòàëàñü   
âñïîìíèòü – âòîðàÿ ïîëîâèíà ñåäüìîãî êóðñà òîíóëà â ïëîòíîé äûìêå… Äîãàäêè, îäíà   
ñòðàøíåé äðóãîé òîëïèëèñü â åå ãîëîâå. Áèáëèîòåêà, íà êîòîðóþ îíà î÷åíü   
ðàññ÷èòûâàëà, îêàçàëàñü çàêðûòîé íà ëåòî.  
-×òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ Ãàððè è Ðîíîì, ïî÷åìó èõ íåò ñåé÷àñ ñî ìíîé?.. Ïî÷åìó íèêòî èç   
ìîèõ äðóçåé íå ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ÷òî ñî ìîé ñëó÷èëîñü? – â êîòîðûé ðàç ñïðîñèëà   
Ãåðìèîíà Ñíåéïà, ëåíèâî ðàçâàëèâøåãîñÿ â åå ãîñòèíîé â þæíîé áàøíå. Îí   
ïðèíåñ åé î÷åðåäíîå çåëüå, çàñòàâèë âûïèòü ïðè íåì è çàÿâèë, ÷òî óéäåò íå ðàíüøå,   
÷åì ÷åðåç ïîë ÷àñà, òàê êàê äîëæåí áûòü óâåðåí, â òîì, ÷òî íå áóäåò íèêàêèõ   
ïîñëåäñòâèé. Îí ñèäåë ïðèêðûâ ãëàçà è ðàññëàáëåíî îòêèíóâøèñü íà ñïèíêó   
êðåñëà. Îíà íå î÷åíü-òî ðàññ÷èòûâàëà íà îòâåò è ïîòîìó âçäðîãíóëà, óñëûøàâ åãî   
íèçêèé ãîëîñ.  
-Îíè ïîãèáëè – ëåíèâûé, áåññòðàñòíûé òîí, êîòîðûì ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî, ÿñíî äàâàë   
ïîíÿòü, ÷òî íà ýòó òåìó áîëåå èç íåãî âûòÿíóòü íå óäàñòñÿ.  
Ãåðìèîíà ïîìîë÷àëà, ïåðåâàðèâàÿ ýòó èíôîðìàöèþ è ïðèñëóøèâàÿñü ê ñâîèì   
îùóùåíèÿì… Ãëóõî. Íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî åå ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ ïîãèáëè   
íå áûëî. Ýìîöèè ïðèñóòñòâîâàëè èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî ïîñëå åå   
ñëàáîñòè â ïåðâûé âå÷åð, Ìàñòåð çåëèé íàðî÷èòî äèñòàíöèðîâàëñÿ îò íåå… Îí íå   
ïîäõîäèë áëèæå, ÷åì ýòî áûëî íåîáõîäèìî äëÿ ïåðåäà÷è ôëàêîíà ñ çåëüåì. Íå ãîâîðèë   
íè÷åãî, åñëè îíà íå ñïðàøèâàëà, è äàæå ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ òàêèì âèäîì, êàê áóäòî ïåðåä   
íèì îáúåêò èññëåäîâàíèÿ – íå áîëåå òîãî. Ñíà÷àëà ýòî åå ðàçäðàæàëî, ïîòîì âûçûâàëî   
íåäîóìåíèå, òåïåðü æå îíà îñòðî ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü è îíà ìîæåò íå   
âûäåðæàòü… Â êîíå÷íîì ñ÷åòå îí áûë åäèíñòâåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì èç ïëîòè è êðîâè, ñ   
êîòîðûì îíà ìîãëà îáùàòüñÿ. Äàìáëäîðà â çàìêå íå áûëî, äà è âîîáùå, î÷åíü ïîõîæå   
íà òî, ÷òî íèêîãî, êðîìå Ìàñòåðà çåëèé è öåëîé êó÷è ïðèçðàêîâ â Õîãâàðòñå íå áûëî…   
È òàê óæå ïî÷òè öåëûé ìåñÿö. Ãåðìèîíà ñìîòðåëà íà ñâîåãî âèçàâè ñ òèõîé   
íåíàâèñòüþ, êîòîðóþ, êàê îíà òåïåðü î÷åíü íåïëîõî ïîìíèëà, îí âñåãäà âûçûâàë ó íåå   
è åå äðóçåé. Òîëüêî òåïåðü ê ýòîé íåíàâèñòè ïðèìåøèâàëîñü îãðîìíîå æåëàíèå   
ïðîáèòü ýòó ëåäÿíóþ ãëûáó, çàñòàâèòü åãî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òî æå, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàëà îíà…  
Ãåðìèîíà òèõîíüêî âñõëèïíóëà.  
Ñíåéï âñêî÷èë, ñ íåãî ìèãîì ñëåòåëà ìàñêà ëåíèâîé ðàññëàáëåííîñòè. Ìÿãêèìè   
áûñòðûìè äâèæåíèÿìè îí ïîäëåòåë ê åå êðåñëó è íàêëîíèâøèñü ïîñìîòðåë åé ïðÿìî â   
ãëàçà.   
-×òî-òî íå òàê ñ ýòèì çåëüåì, - â åãî ãîëîñå ñëûøàëèñü íîòêè áåñïîêîéñòâà, - âû íå   
äîëæíû áûëè íè÷åãî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü. ß èìåþ ââèäó, íà âàñ íå äîëæíà áûëà   
ïðîèçâåñòè íèêàêîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ íîâîñòü î ñìåðòè âàøèõ äðóçåé.   
Îí ïîëîæèë ñâîþ ïðîõëàäíóþ ëàäîíü åé íà ëîá, à äðóãîé ðóêîé íàùóïàë åå ïóëüñ.  
-Âîò ÷åðò!.. – ýòî âîñêëèöàíèå ÿâíî îòíîñèëîñü ê åå çàøêàëèâàâøåìó ïóëüñó.   
-Õîëîäíûé áåçäóøíûé âàìïèð!  
-Òû î ÷åì, äåâî÷êà ìîÿ?.. – îí ñëåãêà îòñòðàíèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë â åå áûñòðî   
íàïîëíÿþùèåñÿ ñëåçàìè ãëàçà.  
Îîî! Ýòî åõèäíîå ''äåâî÷êà ìîÿ'' áûëî â ìèëëèîí ðàç ëó÷øå õîëîäíîãî ''ìèññ   
Ãðåéíæåð''… Îíà òîíóëà â åãî ãëàçàõ è æåëàëà òîëüêî îäíîãî, ÷òîáû îí íå óáèðàë   
ñâîåé ðóêè ñ åå ïûëàþùåãî ëáà. Ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì îíà âñêèíóëà ðóêè è ñ ñèëîé   
ïðèòÿíóëà åãî ãóáû ê ñâîèì. Îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê îí íàïðÿãñÿ è çàäðîæàë. Îíà   
îñòåðâåíåëî öåëîâàëà åãî, îùóùàÿ ÿçûêîì òåðïêèé âêóñ åãî ãóá. Åãî ðóêè ñîìêíóëèñü   
ó íåå çà ñïèíîé. Òåïëî, âîçíèêøåå âíèçó æèâîòà, ðàçëèâàëîñü ïî åå òåëó ñîãðåâàÿ è   
çàñòàâëÿÿ òåðÿòü æàëêèå îñòàòêè ðàçóìà. Åãî ÿçûê ðàçäâèíóë åå ãóáû è âîðâàëñÿ â   
ðàçãîðÿ÷åííûé æåëàíèåì ðîò. Ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì îí âûäåðíóë åå èç êðåñëà è ïðèæàë ê   
ñåáå òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî ó íåå ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå. Åãî ðóêè äâèíóëèñü, èññëåäóÿ åå   
ñïèíó, îïóñêàÿñü âñå íèæå è íèæå…   
-Íåò! – îí îòîðâàëñÿ îò íåå è ñäåëàâ øàã íàçàä, ïðèêðûë ãëàçà ëàäîíüþ.  
Îíà ñëûøàëà åãî ïðåðûâàþùååñÿ äûõàíèå… Êàê îí áëèçêî… È êàê, íàâåðíîå, òåïåðü   
äàëåêî!.. Îíà òùåòíî ñòàðàëàñü ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ äðîæüþ âî âñåì òåëå. Êîëåíè   
ïîäîãíóëèñü, è îíà ðóõíóëà â êðåñëî.  
-ß äîëæåí áûë ïðåäâèäåòü – åãî õðèïëûé ãîëîñ äîõîäèë äî íåå êàê áû èç äàëåêà… -   
ß äàâàë âàì- (''Âàì''! – îí ãîâîðèò ''Âàì''!) – çåëüå, êîððåêòèðóþùåå ýìîöèîíàëüíîå   
âîñïðèÿòèå äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè… Î÷åíü ñëîæíûé, äî êîíöà íå èçó÷åííûé ñîñòàâ.   
Ìîãëè áûòü ñàìûå ðàçëè÷íûå ïîáî÷íûå ýôôåêòû… ß áûë ñëèøêîì ñîñðåäîòî÷åí   
íà áåçýìîöèîíàëüíîì âîñïðèÿòèè âàìè âàøèõ æå âîñïîìèíàíèé… ß óïóñòèë èç   
âèäó… Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ ÿ ñàì íå æåëàÿ òîãî ïåðåíàïðàâèë âàøè ýìîöèè… Ìíå æàëü,   
íî…   
Îíà ïîäíÿëà íà íåãî ãëàçà. Îí ñòîÿë ê íåé ñïèíîé, îïåðøèñü ïðàâîé ðóêîé î   
êàìèííóþ ïîëêó è ãëÿäÿ â îãîíü. Îíà çàæìóðèëàñü   
-Òîëüêî íå óõîäè… - øåïòàëè åå ãóáû, åùå íåäàâíî òàêèå âëàæíûå è ñòðàñòíûå,   
ñåé÷àñ æå âìèã ñòàâøèå ñóõèìè… - Òîëüêî íå óõîäè…  
Êîãäà îíà âíîâü îòêðûëà ãëàçà, åãî óæå íå áûëî… Îãîíü â êàìèíå äîãîðàë, óíîñÿ ñ   
ñîáîé òåïëî èç Þæíîé áàøíè è èç åå äóøè. 


	6. 6

Ãëàâà 6  
  
[Êàê òû ìîã, Ñåâåðóñ! ß âñïîìèíàë åå ìÿãêèå ãóáû, ïîäàòëèâîå òåëî, â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ… ß   
ïîòåðÿë êîíòðîëü íàä ñîáîé – ýòî óæàñíî. ×òî-òî íàäëîìèëîñü âî ìíå, êîãäà îíà   
ñòàëà öåëîâàòü ìåíÿ…ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî è íå ñìîãó îñòàíîâèòüñÿ.   
Ìîå òåëî æèâî îòîçâàëîñü íà ýòî ñëàäîñòíîå âîñïîìèíàíèå… Ìåðëèí, êàê ÿ õîòåë   
åå…Åñëè áû îíà çíàëà…Ñòàðûé äóðàê! Íà ñåêóíäó ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî…Íî íåò!   
Ìåðëèí, Ñåâåðóñ, òåáå ìàëî æåíùèí?.. Äà íåò æå! ''Âîäîïðîâîäíàÿ ôóíêöèÿ'' ìîåãî   
îðãàíèçìà íå ñòðàäàëà íèêîãäà…Â ÷åì æå äåëî?.. ×åãî òåáå íå õâàòàåò?.. ß ñ   
òðóäîì çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ âíîâü è âíîâü íå äóìàòü î íåé ÒÀÊ. Íî âîïðåêè âñåì óñèëèÿì,   
âíîâü îùóùàë åå òåïëî íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ, åå âêóñ, íàïîìíèâøèé ìíå ÷òî-òî î÷åíü äàâíåå   
è ïîãðåáåííîå ïîä âîðîõîì âîñïîìèíàíèé…  
Èç ãëóáèí ïàìÿòè âîçíèê îáðàç, íåæíî ïîõîðîíåííûé ìíîé ãîäû è ãîäû íàçàä…   
Ëèëè… Íàâåðíîå ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó âûãîâîðèòü ýòî èìÿ âñëóõ…]  
  
-Î, Ñåâ!.. Ïðèâåò! – Ëèëè áåñøóìíî ïîäëåòåëà ê íåìó è, îáíÿâ çà ïëå÷è, ÷ìîêíóëà â   
ùåêó.  
-Ïðèâåò, äîðîãàÿ! – îí óëûáàëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà íåå.   
Èõ âçàèìíàÿ ñêëîííîñòü äðóã ê äðóãó áûëà íîíñåíñîì â Õîãâàðòñå. Ñòàðîñòà   
Ñëèçåðèíà è ãðèôôèíäîðñêàÿ çåëåíîãëàçàÿ êðàñàâèöà… Îíè ñòàðàëèñü íå ïîïàäàòüñÿ   
íèêîìó íà ãëàçà, íà ëþäÿõ ëèøü íåáðåæíî êèâàëè äðóã äðóãó. Äðóçüÿì ãîâîðèëè, ÷òî   
íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àò äðóã äëÿ äðóãà… Íî âñå ðàâíî îáà äîìà ñ ðåäêîé ñîëèäàðíîñòüþ   
êèäàëè íà íèõ êîñûå âçãëÿäû. ×òî áû îíè ñêàçàëè, óçíàâ, ÷òî îíè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëþáÿò   
äðóã äðóãà?..  
-Òû çíàåøü, â øêîëó ïðèåõàëè êàêèå-òî ëþäè. Êó÷à íàðîäó – öåëàÿ äåëåãàöèÿ.   
Ñòàðîñòàì íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèëè ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó?..  
-Íåò, íî õîäÿò ñëóõè, ÷òî ýòî Êëàí ïðîðèöàòåëåé ïðèñëàë ê Äàìáëäîðó ñâîèõ   
äåëåãàòîâ, íî çà÷åì íèêòî íå çíàåò. Äà è íå âñå ëè òåáå ðàâíî?..   
Ñåâ ëåãêî ïîäõâàòèë åå íà ðóêè è ïî÷òè áåãîì ñïóñòèëñÿ ê îçåðó, ãäå áåðåæíî îïóñòèë   
íà ïðîãðåòûé ñîëíöåì çà öåëûé äåíü êàìåíü. È ñàì ðàñòÿíóëñÿ íà òðàâå ðÿäîì ñ íåé.   
Ñîðâàâ òðàâèíêó, Ëèëè çàäóì÷èâî âåðòåëà åå â ðóêå è ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ñâîåãî èçáðàííèêà.   
Îí áûë î÷åíü âûñîêèì, î÷åíü ñèëüíûì è î÷åíü óìíûì… Êîíå÷íî îí íå ñàìûé   
êðàñèâûé ïàðåíü â øêîëå, íî îíà ëþáèëà åãî âñåìè ñèëàìè ñâîåãî þíîãî   
âîñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ñåðäöà.   
-Ñåâ! – òèõîíüêî ïîçâàëà îíà åãî. – Ñåâ, ïîîáåùàé ìíå êîå-÷òî…  
-Âñå ÷òî óãîäíî, ëþáîâü ìîÿ – îí âåñåëî ãëÿíóë íà íåå èç-ïîä ñâîåé äëèííîé ÷åëêè,   
âå÷íî ïàäàâøåé åìó íà ãëàçà.  
-Ïîîáåùàé, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå áðîñèøü ìåíÿ… À åñëè… - íåîæèäàííî â åå   
èçóìðóäíûõ ãëàçàõ ïîÿâèëèñü ñëåçû… - Òî åñòü, íåò! Íå îáåùàé ìíå, ÷òî íå   
áðîñèøü…ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñâÿçàííûì. Ïîêëÿíèñü, ÷òî ÷òî áû   
ñ íàìè íå ñëó÷èëîñü â áóäóùåì, òû âñåãäà áóäåøü ïîìíèòü ìåíÿ…  
Îí âñòàë ïåðåä íåé íà êîëåíè è âçÿë åå ðóêè â ñâîè.  
-Íó ÷òî òåáå îïÿòü ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó, Ëèëè?! Âñå ó íàñ áóäåò ïðåêðàñíî, è ÿ íèêîãäà   
òåáÿ íå çàáóäó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ìû âñåãäà áóäåì âìåñòå – îí òèõîíüêî ïðèêîñíóëñÿ   
ãóáàìè ê åå ðóêå. È ó íàñ áóäåò êó÷à äåòèøåê. Ïîìíèøü, òû ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî   
îáÿçàòåëüíî õî÷åøü ìàëü÷èêà?..  
-Êîíå÷íî, Ñåâ! Íî âñå-òàêè ïîîáåùàé, ÷òî íå çàáóäåøü!..  
-Êëÿíóñü òåáå, ìîÿ êîðîëåâà – Ñåâ êàðòèííî ïðèëîæèë ïðàâóþ ðóêó ê ñåðäöó è   
ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó – Êëÿíóñü, ÷òî ÷òî áû ñî ìíîé íå ñëó÷èëîñü, êàê áû íå ðàçíåñëà íàñ   
ñ òîáîé ñóäüáà – íå âûäåðæàâ ñåðüåçíîãî òîíà êëÿòâû, îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ, íî âçÿâ ñåáÿ   
â ðóêè, ïðîäîëæèë – ÿ íèêîãäà è íè ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ íå çàáóäó òåáÿ, ýòîò   
âå÷åð è ñâîþ êëÿòâó – îí âíîâü ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè ê åå ðóêàì, ïàõíóâøèì   
âåñåííåé òðàâîé è ïîëåâûìè öâåòàìè.  
-Ñïàñèáî, ìîé ðûöàðü! – Ëèëè íåæíî ïðîâåëà ïî åãî ÷åðíûì âîëîñàì, è âäðóã   
îáõâàòèâ åãî ãîëîâó, ïðèòÿíóëà ê ñåáå è ïîöåëîâàëà…  
Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàê ïî÷âà óõîäèò èç ïîä íîã, à íåáî è çåìëÿ ìåíÿþòñÿ ìåñòàìè.   
-Ëèëè…- ïðîñòîíàë îí òèõî…  
È íå â ñèëàõ áîëåå ñäåðæèâàòüñÿ îïðîêèíóë åå íà ñïèíó è ñòàë ïîêðûâàòü ïîöåëóÿìè   
åå ëèöî è øåþ. Ðóêè çàñêîëüçèëè ïî åå òåëó, ñðûâàÿ ñ íåå ìàíòèþ, ïðÿòàâøóþ   
óìîïîìðà÷èòåëüíóþ ôèãóðó, ñâîäèâøóþ ñ óìà ïîëîâèíó ìóæñêîãî íàðîäîíàñåëåíèÿ   
Õîãâàðòñà. Íî îíà áûëà åãî. Òîëüêî åãî… Îí åå íèêîìó íå îòäàñò… Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë   
ãóáàìè æàð åå òåëà, åãî ðóêè ãëàäèëè è ëàñêàëè åå ãðóäü, íàïðÿãøóþñÿ ïîä åãî   
ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿìè.  
-ß õî÷ó òåáÿ… - óñëûøàë Ñåâ åå ñäàâëåííûé øåïîò.  
Èçáàâèâ åå îò îäåæäû, îí íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä íàñëàæäàëñÿ îòêðûâøèìñÿ åìó çðåëèùåì.   
Â ëó÷àõ çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà îíà áûëà íå ïðîñòî êðàñèâà, îíà áûëà ïðåêðàñíà êàê íèìôà   
è ìàíèëà ê ñåáå, êàê ñåðåíà èëè âåéëà.  
-Î, Ìåðëèí! ß íåäîñòîèí òåáÿ… - ãëóõî ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.  
Îí ñêèíóë ìàíòèþ.   
-Èäè êî ìíå, Ñåâ!  
Ñåâåðóñ îáíÿë åå, îùóùàÿ êîæåé åå íåæíîñòü è æåëàíèå. Åå íîãè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã   
íåãî. Ïîìåäëèâ ñåêóíäó, îí ìåäëåííî âîøåë â íåå… Äþéì çà äþéìîì îùóùàÿ êàê   
ñëèâàåòñÿ ñ íåé â îäíî öåëîå. Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âñå âîêðóã âñïûõíóëî è   
ðàñöâåòèëîñü ìèëëèîíîì ÿðêèõ îãíåé, è öâåòíàÿ êàðóñåëü çàâåðòåëà èõ â äèêîé ïëÿñêå.   
Åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü è ñîçíàíèå ïîêèíåò åãî… Îí ñèëüíî ñæàë åå â ñâîèõ îáúÿòüÿõ è ìèð   
âçîðâàëñÿ, äðîáÿñü íà êóñî÷êè ïîäîáíî âîëøåáíîìó ïàçëó…  
  
[ß îáåùàë òåáå íå çàáûâàòü è íå çàáûë íè÷åãî…Â ìîåé ïàìÿòè íàâå÷íî è òû, è òîò   
âå÷åð. Ëèëè ÿ íå çàáûë íè÷åãî…Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, Ëèëè, åñëè ñìîæåøü… Çà òî, ÷òî ÿ óæå   
ñäåëàë è çà òî, ÷òî ñîáèðàþñü ñäåëàòü… ß çíàþ òû ïðîñòèøü ìåíÿ…  
Äàâíî æå ìíå íå áûëî òàê ïëîõî… Äåâî÷êà èç ãðèôôèíäîðà, ÷òî òû ñäåëàëà ñî   
ìíîé??? Äàëåêèé îáðàç òàÿë â ìîåé ïàìÿòè, âûòåñíÿåìûé íîâûì… òàêèì áëèçêèì, è   
òàêèì íåäîñòóïíûì… Äåâî÷êà èç ãðèôôèíäîðà, ÷òî òû ñäåëàëà ñî ìíîé…] 


	7. 7

Ãëàâà 7  
  
Â Õîãâàðòñ ñúåçæàëèñü ïðåïîäàâàòåëè è øêîëüíûé ïåðñîíàë. Ïåðâûì ïðèåõàëè Ôèë÷   
è Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ. Ôèë÷ ñðàçó æå ïðèñòóïèâ ê èñïîëíåíèþ ñâîèõ îáÿçàííîñòåé,   
îòäðàèâàë øêîëó ïåðåä íà÷àëîì ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Âñòðåòèâ Ãåðìèîíó â îäíîì èç   
êîðèäîðîâ, îí äîëãî ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà íåå, çàòåì ñêàçàë:  
-Ðàä âèäåòü âàñ ñíîâà â Õîãâàðòñå, ìèññ.  
×åì î÷åíü óäèâèë Ãåðìèîíó – îíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ñòàðûé   
ñìîòðèòåëü ïîìíèò åå, òåì áîëåå áûë óäèâèòåëüíûì òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí áûë ''ðàä'' åå   
âèäåòü.   
Ïîòîì, ê ðàäîñòè Ãåðìèîíû, ïðèåõàëà ìàäàì Ïèíñ è îíà íàêîíåö-òî ñìîãëà ïîïàñòü â   
çàêðûòóþ ëåòîì, áèáëèîòåêó. Îäíàêî, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå óñèëèÿ, îíà íå ñìîãëà òàì   
íàéòè íè÷åãî, ÷òî áû ïðîëèëî ñâåò íà ñîáûòèÿ äâóõëåòíåé äàâíîñòè.  
Çàòåì ïðèåõàëà Ìàê Ãîíàããàë, ÷óòü íå çàäóøèâøàÿ Ãåðìèîíó â ñâîèõ îáúÿòèÿõ è äîëãî   
ïðè÷èòàâøàÿ íàä åå çëîïîëó÷íîé ñóäüáîé… Ïðèåõàëè è îñòàëüíûå: Õàãðèä, áåçóìíî   
îáðàäîâàâøèéñÿ åé, îäíàêî íà÷àâøèé ïðÿòàòü ãëàçà, êàê òîëüêî îíà çàãîâîðèëà î   
Ãàððè; ñèìïàòè÷íàÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöà çàùèòû, ïîÿâèâøàÿñÿ â øêîëå óæå ïîñëå òîãî,   
êàê Ãåðìèîíà åå ïîêèíóëà; Òðåëëîíè, ïîñìîòðåâøàÿ íà íåå êàê íà îæèâøèé òðóï;   
ìàëåíüêèé Ôëèòâèê; ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð, êîòîðîé îíà áûëà ðàäà, ïîæàëóé áîëüøå âñåõ   
îñòàëüíûõ - ó íèõ âñåãäà íàõîäèëèñü îáùèå òåìû äëÿ áåñåäû… Âåêòîð, ïîæàëóé, áûëà   
åäèíñòâåííîé, êòî îáùàëñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé òàê êàê áóäòî íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, è îíà   
áûëà åé î÷åíü áëàãîäàðíà çà ýòî.   
Ãäå-òî äíåé çà ïÿòü äî íà÷àëà çàíÿòèé âåðíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð è ñðàçó ïðèãëàñèë Ãåðìèîíó   
â ñâîé êàáèíåò.  
-×àþ?.. – ñòàðûé âîëøåáíèê, âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàë åå ïîâåðõ ñâîèõ çíàìåíèòûõ   
î÷êîâ-ïîëîâèíîê.  
-Áëàãîäàðþ  
-ß, íàäåþñü, âû íå áóäåòå âîçðàæàòü, ÿ ïðèãëàñèë ñþäà è Ñåâåðóñà. Ìíå áû   
õîòåëîñü êîå-÷òî îáñóäèòü ñ âàìè îáîèìè.  
Ãåðìèîíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà… Îíà íå âèäåëà Ñíåéïà ñ òîãî ñàìîãî çëîïîëó÷íîãî   
âå÷åðà. Áóòûëî÷êè ñ çåëüÿìè òåïåðü ïðîñòî ïîÿâëÿëèñü ó íå íà ñòîëèêå, îáåðíóòûå   
êóñêîì ïåðãàìåíòà, ñ ïîäðîáíîé èíñòðóêöèåé ê ïðèìåíåíèþ.  
-Ý-ý-ý… Íåò. Êîíå÷íî æå ÿ íå áóäó âîçðàæàòü. Îí áûë òàê ëþáåçåí ñî ìíîé – åé ñ   
òðóäîì óäàëîñü ñêðûòü ãîðå÷ü ñâîèõ ñëîâ. Èëè íå óäàëîñü? Îíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî   
Äàìáëäîð êàê-òî ñòðàííî ñìîòðèò íà íåå.  
-Ëþáåçåí? - Äàìáëäîð õìûêíóë â áîðîäó. – Íó à âîò è îí! Çäðàâñòâóéòå Ñåâåðóñ!  
-Ïðîôåññîð – ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, ïðèâåòñòâóÿ Äàìáëäîðà, è, îáåðíóâøèñü, çàñòûë íà   
ñåêóíäó… ''Ïîõîæå è åãî òîæå íå ïðåäóïðåäèëè'' – ìåëüêíóëî ó íåå â ãîëîâå.  
-Äîáðûé äåíü, ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð – ïðîèçíåñ îí ñ ïîëóïîêëîíîì è îáåðíóëñÿ íà   
Äàìáëäîðà  
-Ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü, Ñåâåðóñ! Ðàä âàñ âèäåòü. Ó ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ ñîâåðøåííî íåîáû÷íûé   
÷àé, âû òîëüêî ïîïðîáóéòå, - Äàìáëäîð ïîäâèíóë ïîäíîñ ñ äûìÿùèìèñÿ ÷àøêàìè   
ïîáëèæå ê Ñíåéïó.  
-Óáåæäåí â ýòîì, ïðîôåññîð, - Ñíåéï íå ñêðûâàë íåòåðïåíèÿ â ãîëîñå, ê ÷àøêàì,   
îäíàêî, íå ïðèòðîíóëñÿ.  
Äàìáëäîð åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïîäðîáíî îïèñûâàë ñîñòàâ ñâîåãî ''íåîáû÷íîãî'' ÷àÿ è   
íàõâàëèâàë ðàçëè÷íûå åãî ïðåèìóùåñòâà è äîñòîèíñòâà. Êîãäà Ñíåéï óæå íà÷àë åðçàòü   
íà ñòóëå, âñåì ñâîèì âèäîì äåìîíñòðèðóÿ íåæåëàíèå ñëóøàòü ïðîäîëæåíèå ''ñàãè î   
÷àå'', Äàìáëäîð, íàêîíåö, ñæàëèëñÿ íàä íèì…  
-Èòàê, Ñåâåðóñ, ðàññêàæèòå ìíå, ÷òî âû äóìàåòå î ñîñòîÿíèè ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð.  
-Ý-ý-ý… - Ñíåéï ïîêîñèëñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó…  
-Ãîâîðèòå, ãîâîðèòå, Ñåâåðóñ. Îíà äîëæíà çíàòü, ïîìíèòå?..   
-Äà. Áåçóñëîâíî. Èòàê… ß îïóùó ïîäðîáíîñòè ðåàáèëèòàöèè… Ïåðâóþ íåäåëþ,   
îíà íàõîäèëàñü ïîä ìîèì êîíòðîëåì ïîëíîñòüþ – âñå ïðîõîäèëî âïîëíå ãëàäêî. ß   
ïèñàë âàì îá ýòîì, ïðîôåññîð. Çàòåì ÿ ïîçâîëèë ñîçíàíèþ ìèññ Ãðåéíæåð   
ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî âîññòàíàâëèâàòü ïðîáåëû â ïàìÿòè, óñûïèâ, îäíàêî åå ýìîöèè…   
Âåðíåå íå óñûïèâ èõ, à ïåðåíàïðàâèâ â äðóãîå ðóñëî… Ìèññ ñîâåðøåííî   
áåçýìîöèîíàëüíî âîñïðèíÿëà ñîîáùåíèå î ãèáåëè Óèçëè è Ïîòòåðà… Îäíàêî èìåë   
ìåñòî íåêèé èíöèäåíò, - Ñíåéï âíîâü ïîêîñèëñÿ íà çàëèâàþùóþñÿ êðàñêîé   
Ãåðìèîíó, - è ñ êàêèì-òî ñàäèñòñêèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïåðåñêàçàë â ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ   
ñöåíó, ïðîèçîøåäøóþ â þæíîé áàøíå.  
  
Çàêîí÷èâ, îí, ïðåìåðçêî óõìûëÿÿñü, îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà, ñëîæèâ ðóêè íà   
ãðóäè. Ãåðìèîíà ÷åñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî îïëåâàííîé. Â åå ìîçãó áèëàñü îäíà   
åäèíñòâåííàÿ ìûñëü ''Óáëþäîê! Ñîïëîõâîñò-ïåðåðîñòîê! Íå-íà-âè-æó!!!'' Ñóäîðîæíî   
ñæèìàÿ è ðàçæèìàÿ êóëàêè, îíà ñòàðàëàñü íå ñìîòðåòü â åãî ñòîðîíó… Îò ãðåõà…  
Äàìáëäîð æå, êàçàëîñü, ïðîïóñòèë âñå ìèìî óøåé, ïîäñûïàÿ ôåíèêñó Ôóîêñó êàêèå-òî   
çåðíà â êîðìóøêó…  
-Êàê âû ñ÷èòàåòå, Ñåâåðóñ… Âîçìîæíî ëè â áëèæàéøèå äíè ðàçáëîêèðîâàòü   
ñîçíàíèå Ãåðìèîíû?..  
-Ìíå ïðåäñòàâëÿåòñÿ ýòî ïðåæäåâðåìåííûì, - ãîëîñ åãî âíîâü ñòàë ïðåäåëüíî   
ñåðüåçíûì. Ìîæåò ïðîèçîéòè ñðûâ… Ðàçáëîêèðîâêà äîëæíà èäòè ïîñòåïåííî…   
Ñîáñòâåííî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ óæå íà÷àë äîáàâëÿòü â çåëüå ìèêðîäîçû êîíöåíòðèðîâàííîãî   
ýêñòðàêòà èç…  
Äàëåå ïîñëåäîâàëà âäîõíîâåííàÿ ëåêöèÿ î çåëüÿõ, íå óñòóïàâøàÿ ïî êà÷åñòâó ëåêöèè   
Äàìáëäîðà î ÷àå…  
Ñ òðóäîì äîñèäåâ äî êîíöà, Ãåðìèîíà âñêî÷èëà è ïóëåé âûëåòåëà èç äèðåêòîðñêîãî   
êàáèíåòà. Äàìáëäîð ïðîâîäèë åå äîëãèì âçãëÿäîì.  
-Ýòî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåîáõîäèìî, Ñåâåðóñ?  
-Íó âî-ïåðâûõ ýòî áûëà íå ìîÿ èäåÿ áåñåäîâàòü â åå ïðèñóòñòâèè, à âî-âòîðûõ ýòî   
âñå âîîáùå áûëà íå ìîÿ èäåÿ…  
-Íå ãîðÿ÷èòåñü, Ñåâåðóñ…Âû ìîãëè áû áûòü ïðîñòî ÷óòü-÷óòü ïîëàñêîâåå ñ íåé.  
-ÏÎËÀÑÊÎÂÅÅ??? Âñå ÷óâñòâà ïîäîáíîãî ðîäà, ïîõîðîíåíû â îäíîé ìîãèëå ñ… -   
îí ñãëîòíóë… - Âàì ëè íå çíàòü îá ýòîì, äèðåêòîð… - ãîðå÷ü çâó÷àâøàÿ â åãî   
ñëîâàõ áûëà ãëóáîêîé è íåïîääåëüíîé  
-Ïðîñòèòå, Ñåâåðóñ… - Äàìáëäîð òÿæåëî îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî, ñåé÷àñ îí âûãëÿäåë   
íà âñå ñâîè 160 ëåò è íè ãîäîì ìîëîæå. - Ìû íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèëè ñ âàìè îá ýòîì,   
íî ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîá âû çíàëè - ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ïðîñòèòü ñåáå òîãî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî   
òîãäà. Íî ÝÒÀ äåâî÷êà íå âèíîâàòà â íàøèõ îøèáêàõ è áûòü ìîæåò… Áûòü ìîæåò   
èìåííî îíà ïîìîæåò íàì èñïðàâèòü èõ…  
-ß íå âèíþ âàñ, ïðîôåññîð. ß ñàì âñåãäà ïðèíèìàë ðåøåíèÿ. Åñëè ÿ êîãî è âèíþ, òî   
òîëüêî ñåáÿ è… - â åãî ãëàçàõ áëåñíóë áåçóìíûé îãîíåê… - È Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà,-   
çàêîí÷èë îí è, ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïîäíÿâøèñü, âûøåë èç êàáèíåòà äèðåêòîðà. 


	8. 8

Ãëàâà 8  
  
[Î äà! ß ñàì âñåãäà ïðèíèìàë ðåøåíèÿ… ß ñàì ðàçðóøèë âñå, ÷òî áûëî ìíå äîðîãî   
êîãäà-òî… ß ñàì óáèë â ñåáå âñå òî õîðîøåå, ÷òî áûëî âî ìíå. ß ñàì ïðåâðàòèë ñâîþ   
æèçíü â àä. ×òî æ… áûë ëè ó ìåíÿ èíîé âûõîä?..]  
  
-Î, Ëèëè! Ýòî áûëî òàê… ß… ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ëèëè!.. – Ñåâ ñèäåë íà êàìíå ïåðåä   
îçåðîì, ïðèæèìàÿ ê ñåáå äåâóøêó, ïðèìîñòèâøóþñÿ ó íåãî íà êîëåíÿõ.  
Îíè óæå íå ðàç âñòðå÷àëè âìåñòå ðàññâåò, íî âïåðâûå îí êàçàëñÿ íàñòîëüêî   
ïðåêðàñíûì. Ñîëíöå ìåäëåííî ïîäíèìàëîñü, çîëîòÿ ñíåæíûå ãîðíûå âåðøèíû íà   
âîñòîêå. Îçåðî ïåðåëèâàëîñü ïîäîáíî îãðîìíîìó çîëîòîìó áëþäó. Âåñü ïåéçàæ   
âûãëÿäåë ôàíòàñòè÷åñêè íåðåàëüíûì, êàê êàðòèíà âûøåäøàÿ èç-ïîä êèñòè õóäîæíèêà-  
ñþððåàëèñòà.   
-Çíàåøü, Ëèëè! ß íå ãîâîðèë òåáå, âñå õîòåë óäèâèòü êàê-íèáóäü – ÿ âåäü ñòàë   
àíèìàãîì.   
-Êàê ãîñïîäà ìàðîäåðû? – Ëèëè óëûáíóëàñü. - Êàê Äæèììè Ïîòòåð è åãî êîìàíäà?   
ß äîãàäûâàëàñü, ÷òî òû íå ïîçâîëèøü èì äåðæàòü ìîíîïîëèþ. È êòî æå ìîé   
èçáðàííèê?..  
-Ïîäîæäè, ÿ ñåé÷àñ ïîêàæó òåáå, ëàäíî? – Ñåâ ñìóùåííî ïîäíÿëñÿ, îñòîðîæíî   
óñàæèâàÿ Ëèëè íà ñâîå ìåñòî.  
Ñåâ âûòÿíóëñÿ âî âåñü ðîñò è ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ. ×åðåç ñåêóíäó, íà òîì ìåñòå, ãäå òîëüêî   
÷òî ñòîÿë ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, ñèäåë îãðîìíûé êîò, ñ ÷åðíîé ëîñíÿùèéñÿ øåðñòüþ. Îí   
ïîêàçàëñÿ áû âïîëíå îáû÷íûì, åñëè áû íå ãëàçà – òàêèå æå òåìíûå êàê ó Ñåâà, îíè   
íåóìåñòíî ñìîòðåëèñü íà êîøà÷üåé ìîðäå.  
-Áðàâî, Ñåâ! – Ëèëè âåñåëî çàõëîïàëà â ëàäîøè, çàëèâàÿñü ãðîìêèì ñìåõîì.   
-Òåáå ïðàâäà ïîíðàâèëîñü?.. – Ñåâ óæå ïðèíÿâ ÷åëîâå÷åñêèé îáëèê, ñèäåë íà   
êîðòî÷êàõ, ñëåãêà îïèðàÿñü îäíîé ðóêîé î çåìëþ.  
-Ïðàâäà, î÷åíü õîðîøî!  
-Òû çíàåøü, ÿ íå ìîãó äîïóñòèòü äàæå ìàëåéøåé âîçìîæíîñòè, ïîâòîðåíèÿ òîé   
îòâðàòèòåëüíîé ñèòóàöèè ñ Ëþïèíîì. È Ëèëè, ïîæàëóéñòà – ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîá îá   
ýòîì óçíàë êòî-òî êðîìå òåáÿ.  
-Ìîã è íå ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì, Ñåâ!.. – Ëèëè íàäóëàñü ñ ïðèòâîðíî-îáèæåííûì âèäîì.  
Ñåâåðóñ íåæíî îáíÿë åå.  
-Íå îáèæàéñÿ, ìàëûø, ïðîñòî äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòî âàæíî, ïîíèìàåøü?..  
Îíè ïîäíÿëèñü è ìåäëåííî, ñëîâíî æåëàÿ îòòÿíóòü ýòîò ìîìåíò, ïîáðåëè ê Õîãâàðòñó.  
  
Âûéäÿ èç Ãëàâíîãî çàëà ïîñëå çàâòðàêà, Ñåâ íåîæèäàííî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê êòî-òî   
ïîëîæèë ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î. Ðåçêî îáåðíóâøèñü, îí óâèäåë çà ñïèíîé Äàìáëäîðà.  
-Ñåâåðóñ – äèðåêòîð ãîâîðèë òèõî, ÿâíî íå æåëàÿ ïðèâëåêàòü ê íèì âíèìàíèå –   
Ìîãó ÿ ïîáåñåäîâàòü ñ âàìè?  
-Äà, ïðîôåññîð, êîíå÷íî, íî ó íàñ ñåé÷àñ òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ.  
-ß ïðîñèë ïðîôåññîðà Ìàê Ãîíàãàë îòïóñòèòü âàñ. Åñëè íå âîçðàæàåòå, ïðîøó â ìîé   
êàáèíåò.  
Ñåâåðóñ óæå áûë îäíàæäû â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà, ïîñëå òîãî ñàìîãî èíöèäåíòà,   
óïîìÿíóòîãî â ðàçãîâîðå ñ Ëèëè, êîãäà øóòêà Ñèðèóñà Áëýêà ïîìíîæåííàÿ íà åãî   
ñîáñòâåííîå íåóåìíîå ëþáîïûòñòâî, ÷óòü íå îáåðíóëàñü íàñòîÿùåé òðàãåäèåé. Ó íåãî   
áûë òîãäà î÷åíü ñåðüåçíûé ðàçãîâîð ñ äèðåêòîðîì. Äàìáëäîð ïðîñèë åãî íå îòêðûâàòü   
íèêîìó òàéíó Ðåìà Ëþïèíà, êîòîðóþ Ñåâ óçíàë, ÷óòü íå ïîïëàòèâøèñü çà ýòî çíàíèå   
æèçíüþ. Êàáèíåò íå èçìåíèëñÿ íè êàïëè – òå æå ïîðòðåòû ïðåæíèõ äèðåêòîðîâ, ñîííî   
ùóðèâøèåñÿ, ïî ñòåíàì, ôåíèêñ Ôóîêñ, ñèäÿùèé íà ñïèíêå âûñîêîãî êðåñëà. Òîëüêî   
òîãäà îí áîëüøå ïîõîäèë íà ëûñîãî öûïëåíêà, ñåé÷àñ æå ýòî áûëà áîëüøàÿ êðàñèâàÿ   
ïòèöà ñ ÿðêèì ïåðåëèâàþùèìñÿ îïåðåíèåì.  
Äèðåêòîð îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî è æåñòîì ïðåäëîæèë Ñåâó ìåñòî íàïðîòèâ ñâîåãî.   
Ìàõíóâ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, äèðåêòîð ñîòâîðèë ïîäíîñ ñ ïûõòÿùèì ÷àéíèêîì, ïàðîé   
èçÿùíûõ ÷àøåê è ãîðêîé ìàëþñåíüêèõ ïèðîæíûõ, ïîêðûòûõ øîêîëàäíûì êðåìîì.  
-Óãîùàéòåñü, Ñåâåðóñ.  
-Èçâèíèòå, ïðîôåññîð, ÿ íå î÷åíü ëþáëþ ñëàäêîå, - îòâåòèë Ñåâ, ïûòàÿñü ïî ãëàçàì   
äèðåêòîðà óãàäàòü, çà÷åì âäðóã ïîíàäîáèëñÿ.  
-Âû çíàåòå î òîì, ÷òî â øêîëó ïðèåõàëè ïðåäñòàâèòåëè Êëàíà ïðîðèöàòåëåé?  
-Ñðåäè ñòóäåíòîâ õîäèëè ïîäîáíûå ñëóõè – Ñåâ îòâå÷àë îñòîðîæíî, âñå åùå íå   
ïîíèìàÿ, ïðè ÷åì òóò îí.  
- Òî, ÷òî îíè ñîîáùèëè ìíå, êàñàåòñÿ è âàñ, - äèðåêòîð òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë.   
-Ìåíÿ? – Ñåâ áûë ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó óäèâëåí.  
-Ìèëûé ìàëü÷èê, òî, ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ñêàçàòü âàì î÷åíü òÿæåëî, íî ÿ äîëæåí –   
äèðåêòîð ïðîâåë ïî ñâîåé ðîñêîøíîé áîðîäå îáåèìè ðóêàìè, ñòðÿõèâàÿ ñ íåå   
êðîøêè, – âû ÷òî-íèáóäü çíàåòå î Ëîðäå Âîëüäåìîðòå?..  
-Íó… ß ñëûøàë, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü ñèëüíûé ÷åðíûé ìàã. Îí ñåé÷àñ íàáèðàåò   
ñòîðîííèêîâ è… Íó, îí ïîæàëóé ñàìûé ñèëüíûé è ñòðàøíûé ÷åðíûé ìàã   
ñîâðåìåííîñòè, âåðíî?..  
-Âåðíî. Êàê âåðíî è òî, ÷òî îí ó÷èëñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå è áûë îäíèì èç ñàìûõ ëó÷øèõ   
ñòóäåíòîâ. Â òî âðåìÿ êî ìíå ïðèåõàë îäèí î÷åíü ñòðàííûé ÷åëîâåê,   
ïðåäñòàâèâøèñü ãëàâîé Êëàíà ïðîðèöàòåëåé – ïî÷òè ìèôè÷åñêîé îáùèíû,   
ñîçäàííîé íåñêîëüêî ñîòåí ëåò íàçàä. Òàê âîò îí ãîâîðèë ìíå î Òîìå Ðåäëå òàêèå   
âåùè, â êîòîðûå ÿ íèêàê íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü. Îí ïðåäóïðåæäàë ìåíÿ î òîì, ÷òî ýòîò   
ìàëü÷èê ïðèíåñåò â ìèð áîëüøå ñòðàäàíèé è ñìåðòè, ÷åì êòî-ëèáî äî íåãî… Íî ÿ   
âñåãäà îòíîñèëñÿ ê ïðåäñêàçàíèÿì ñ ïðåäóáåæäåíèåì è íå âíÿë åãî ðå÷àì…  
Ñåâåðóñ âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàë, çàæàâ ëàäîíè ìåæäó êîëåíÿìè  
-Ïðîôåññîð… Íå õîòèòå æå âû ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ÿ???…  
-Íåò, Ñåâåðóñ, - äèðåêòîð ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ. – Íà ýòîò ðàç îíè ïðèåõàëè êî ìíå íå   
çàòåì, ÷òîáû ïðåäóïðåæäàòü î ïîÿâëåíèè íîâîãî ÷åðíîãî ìàãà. Îíè ñîîáùèëè ìíå,   
÷òî… - Äàìëäîð êàøëÿíóë è ñòàë ïîäëèâàòü ñåáå â ÷àøêó àðîìàòíûé ÷àé. – Âû   
òî÷íî íå õîòèòå ÷àþ?..  
Ñåâåðóñ ìîë÷àë, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà äèðåêòîðà. Â åãî äóøå âñêîëûõíóëîñü ÷òî-òî äî   
ñåëå åìó íåçíàêîìîå… Ïðåä÷óâñòâèå íåîáðàòèìîãî è ñòðàøíîãî áûëî ïî÷òè   
îñÿçàåìûì.   
-Íåò, ñïàñèáî… ß íå õî÷ó ÷àþ.  
-Òüìà, ðîæäåííàÿ Âîëüäåìîðòîì, ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîãëîòèò ìèð ïî÷òè öåëèêîì.   
Õîãâàðòñ áóäåò ðàçðóøåí – ìèëëèîíû ìàãëîâ è òûñÿ÷è ìàãîâ ïîëÿãóò â ýòîé   
íåðàâíîé âîéíå… Ýòî òî, ÷òî ÿ óñëûøàë îò ïðîðèöàòåëåé.  
-?  
-Ëèøü òîëüêî ìàã ðàâíûé åìó ïî ñèëå ñìîæåò ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü åìó è ïðåäîòâðàòèòü   
òðàãåäèþ. Íî òàêîé ìàã íå ðîäèëñÿ åùå íà ñâåò. Íî îí ìîæåò ïîÿâèòüñÿ…   
Ïðîðèöàòåëè íàçâàëè ìíå èìåíà òåõ, êòî ìîãóò ñòàòü åãî ðîäèòåëÿìè. Ýòî Ëèëè   
Ýâàíñ – Äàìáëäîð ãëÿíóë íà Ñåâåðóñà èç-ïîä êóñòèñòûõ áðîâåé, - è … Äæåéìñ   
Ïîòòåð.  
-ÍÅÒ! - Ñåâåðóñ æäàë âñåãî ÷åãî óãîäíî, íî òîëüêî íå ýòîãî. Òîëüêî ÷òî ðîæäåííîå   
õðóïêîå ñâîå ñ÷àñòüå îí îáåðåãàë âñåìè ñèëàìè… - Íåò… - Ñåâåðóñ îùóòèë êàê   
÷òî-òî òåìíîå è ëèïêîå îáâîëàêèâàåò åãî ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí, ëèøàåò åãî ÷óâñòâ,   
æåëàíèé è ìûñëåé… - Íåò…  
Êàê áóäòî èç äàëåêà, ê íåìó ïðîáèëñÿ ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà:  
-Ñåâåðóñ, ïîäóìàéòå… ß íå õî÷ó íèêîèì îáðàçîì äàâèòü íà âàñ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî âû íå   
ðàâíîäóøíû ê Ëèëè, íî ïîéìèòå - ñëèøêîì ìíîãîå ïîñòàâëåíî íà êîí.  
-Íå ðàâíîäóøåí, äà… - ãîëîñ Ñåâà áûë ëèøåí ýìîöèé, îí ñåé÷àñ ïîõîäèë íà   
÷åëîâåêà ïîäâåðãíóâøåãîñÿ íà äîëãèé ñðîê ïðîêëÿòüþ ''Èìïåðèî''. Äàìáëäîð ñ   
áåñïîêîéñòâîì ñìîòðåë íà ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà… Ðóêè Ñåâà òèõîíüêî ïîäðàãèâàëè,   
ëèöî è òàê íå áëèñòàâøåå îáèëèåì êðàñîê ñòàëî ïåïåëüíî-ñåðûì… Ïëîòíî ñæàòûå   
ãóáû ïîáåëåëè.  
-Ñåâåðóñ âû?.. – Â ãîëîñå Äàìáëäîðà ïîñëûøàëñÿ óæàñ… Âû ëþáèòå åå?.. Ó âàñ ñ   
íåé ÷òî-òî áûëî?… - äèðåêòîð ïîòðÿñ Ñåâà çà ïëå÷è, ãîëîâà ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà   
áåçâîëüíî äåðíóëàñü.  
Ñåâ îòêðûë ãëàçà, åãî áåçêðîâíûå ãóáû èçîãíóëèñü â êðèâîé óñìåøêå.  
-Òàê ëè ýòî âàæíî òåïåðü, ïðîôåññîð? - Ñåâ ãîâîðèë î÷åíü òèõî, åãî ãîëîñ íå   
âûðàæàë íè ãîðÿ, íè îò÷àÿíèÿ. Îí áûë ðîâíûì è áåçæèçíåííûì.  
-Ïîâåðüòå, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íå çíàë, ÷òî ó âàñ âñå òàê ñåðüåçíî… ß áû íèêîãäà íå ïîñìåë   
ãîâîðèòü ñ âàìè îá ýòîì…   
-Ìíå ìîæíî èäòè? – Ñåâ âñòàë è íà íåãíóùèõñÿ íîãàõ âûøåë èç êàáèíåòà.  
-Ìíå òàê æàëü, Ñåâåðóñ… - øåïòàë äèðåêòîð, ïðîâîæàÿ åãî âçãëÿäîì… 


	9. 9

Ãëàâà 9  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà, ïîäæàâ íîãè ïîä ñåáÿ, â ãëóáîêîì êðåñëå â ñâîåé áàøíå. Ñëåçû äóøèëè   
åå… ''Êàê îí ìîã?.. Êàê îí ìîã òàê ïîñòóïèòü ñî ìíîé?..'' Îíà äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîãëà   
ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îí ìîã ÒÀÊ ðàâíîäóøíî ðàññêàçûâàòü î òîì êàê îíà, î òîì êàê îíè …   
''Áåçäóøíûé, ÷åðñòâûé ñóõàðü…'' – âñå îñêîðáëåíèÿ, êîòîðûå îíà ìîãëà ïðèäóìàòü,   
êàçàëèñü åé íè÷òîæíûìè… Êàê ìàíòðó, îíà ïîâòîðÿëà ''Ñîïëîõâîñò… Ñîïëîõâîñò…'' Êàê   
áóäòî ëþáèìûå çâåðóøêè Õàãðèäà áûëè âèíîâàòû â òîì, ÷òî Ìàñòåð çåëèé òàêîé   
ìåðçàâåö.  
Ìàíòðà íå ïîìîãàëà. Ãåðìèîíà, òèõîíüêî ñïóñòèâøèñü ñ êðåñëà, íàïðàâèëàñü â ñïàëüíþ.   
Íà ïîë ïóòè îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü. ''ß äîëæíà åãî óâèäåòü'' – ìåëüêíóëî ó íåå â ãîëîâå.   
''Äîëæíà âî ÷òî áû òî íå ñòàëî!'' Ýòà ìûñëü ïðèíåñëà åé âðåìåííîå óñïîêîåíèå.   
Îíà áûñòðî âûøëà èç ñâîåé êâàðòèðû è ïî÷òè áåãîì íàïðàâèëàñü âíèç ïî øèðîêèì   
ëåñòíèöàì. Óæå ÷åðåç ïÿòü ìèíóò îíà îêàçàëàñü îêîëî êëàññà çåëèé. Îñòàíîâèâøèñü, îíà   
ïîñòàðàëàñü âîññòàíîâèòü ñáèâøååñÿ äûõàíèå. Îíà ñìîòðåëà íà ïîëîñêó ñâåòà,   
ïðîáèâàâøóþñÿ èç-ïîä äâåðè àóäèòîðèè è åå çàòåÿ ñ êàæäîé ìèíóòîé êàçàëàñü åé âñå   
ãëóïåå è ãëóïåå. Îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî õî÷åò ñêàçàòü åìó. Íåóæåëè îíà ïðèì÷àëàñü ñþäà,   
÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü åìó ïîòðÿñàþùóþ íîâîñòü î åãî ðîäñòâå ñ ñîïëîõâîñòàìè?.. Íî óõîäèòü   
ñåé÷àñ êàçàëîñü åùå áîëåå ãëóïûì. Îíà îñòîðîæíî òîëêíóëà äâåðü àóäèòîðèè è âîøëà. Â   
êëàññå íèêîãî íå áûëî. Îãëÿäåâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà äâèíóëàñü ê êàáèíåòó. Äâåðü â êàáèíåò   
áûëà çàïå÷àòàíà çàêëèíàíèåì, íî ïðîæèâ çäåñü öåëóþ íåäåëþ, îíà ïðåêðàñíî çíàëà êàê ñ   
ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ. Îíà äîñòàëà ïàëî÷êó è äîòðîíóëàñü äî äâåðè â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñòàõ. Äâåðü   
áåñøóìíî îòâîðèëàñü. Êàáèíåò áûë òàê æå ïóñò, êàê è êëàññ, íî â îòëè÷èå îò ïîñëåäíåãî,   
òàì öàðèëà êðîìåøíàÿ òüìà. Äâåðü â ãîñòèíóþ áûëà ïðèîòêðûòà è Ãåðìèîíà óñëûøàëà   
ïðèãëóøåííûå ãîëîñà. Ïîäîéäÿ áëèæå, ÷óäîì íå ñâàëèâ öåëóþ ñòîïêó êíèã, ïîïàâøóþñÿ   
åé íà ïóòè, îíà îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿíóëà â óçêóþ ùåëü ìåæäó äâåðüþ è êîñÿêîì.  
Ñöåíà ïðåäñòàâèâøàÿñÿ åå ãëàçàì, ïðèãâîçäèëà åå ê ìåñòó. Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî   
íå ìîæåò íè äâèíóòüñÿ, íè èçäàòü íè åäèíîãî çâóêà.  
Ñíåéï ñòîÿë ïîñðåäè ãîñòèíîé. Îí áûë îáíàæåí äî ïîÿñà. Åãî ìàíòèÿ âàëÿëàñü íà ïîëó. Ó   
åãî íîã, íà êîëåíÿõ ñïèíîé ê Ãåðìèîíå ñòîÿëà ïîëíîñòüþ îáíàæåííàÿ ìîëîäàÿ äåâóøêà ñ   
ðîñêîøíîé áåëîêóðîé øåâåëþðîé è… Ìåðëèí, ÷òî îíè äåëàþò?.. Ãåðìèîíà ïðåêðàñíî   
çíàëà, ×ÒÎ îíè äåëàþò, íî ïîâåðèòü â ýòî êàçàëîñü âûøå åå ñèë… Ïåðâûì ïîáóæäåíèåì   
Ãåðìèîíû áûëî áåæàòü îòñþäà ñî âñåõ íîã, íî îíà ñòîÿëà êàê ïàðàëèçîâàííàÿ íå â ñèëàõ   
îòâåñòè ãëàç îò Ñíåéïà. Åãî ëèöî áûëî ðàññëàáëåíî è ëèøåíî êàêèõ-ëèáî ýìîöèé, ãëàçà   
ïðèêðûòû… Çàïóñòèâ ïàëüöû â øåâåëþðó áëîíäèíêè îí óäåðæèâàë åå ãîëîâó íà óðîâíå   
ñâîåãî ïàõà. Âîçâðàòíî-ïîñòóïàòåëüíûå äâèæåíèÿ ýòîé ñàìîé ãîëîâû íå îñòàâëÿëè   
íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé î ïðåäìåòå åå èíòåðåñà ìåæäó íîã ïðîôåññîðà. Ãåðìèîíà ñóäîðîæíî   
ñãëîòíóëà. Ìèíóòó ñïóñòÿ îíà óâèäåëà, êàê îí çíàêîìûì ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì ïîäíÿë   
æåíùèíó íà íîãè è ñ ñèëîé îïðîêèíóë åå íà äèâàí. Èñêàæåííîå ñòðàñòüþ ëèöî   
ïîêàçàëîñü Ãåðìèîíå ñòðàííî çíàêîìûì. Ýòî áûëà òà ñàìàÿ ìèëîâèäíàÿ   
ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöà çàùèòû îò òåìíûõ ñèë, ñ êîòîðîé îíà íåäàâíî ïîçíàêîìèëàñü. Êàê æå   
åå çîâóò? Êàæåòñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàíäèíàâñêîå… Ãåðäà! Äà òî÷íî – Ãåðäà Ëèíäãðåé. Ëèöî   
ìàñòåðà çåëèé ïî ïðåæíåìó áûëî áåññòðàñòíî. Îäíèì äâèæåíèåì èçáàâèâøèñü îò   
îñòàòêîâ îäåæäû, îí ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðäå è ëåíèâî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî åå ãðóäè. Îíà   
ñëàäîñòðàñòíî èçîãíóëàñü, ñ åå ãóá ñëåòåë ñäàâëåííûé ñòîí:  
-Äà… Äà, Ñåâ!..  
Ñíåéï íàêëîíèëñÿ ê ñàìîìó åå óõó è ïðîøèïåë:  
-Íèêîãäà íå íàçûâàé ìåíÿ Ñåâ… Æåíùèíà…  
-Äà… Êàê ñêàæåøü… Òîëüêî ïðîäîëæàé… Ïîæàëóéñòà ïðîäîëæàé…   
Ãåðìèîíà ïîéìàëà ñåáÿ íà òîì, ÷òî ëþáóåòñÿ åãî ãèáêèì òåëîì, òåì êàê ëåãêî áåç   
âèäèìûõ óñèëèé îí äîâîäèë ýòó æåíùèíó äî âåðøèí íàñëàæäåíèÿ.  
Ñíåéï âíîâü äîòðîíóëñÿ äî åå ãðóäè è ìåäëåííî äâèíóëñÿ âíèç, íå ïðîïóñêàÿ íå îäíîé   
âïàäèíû íà åå òåëå… Ãåðäà çàñòîíàëà, íå â ñèëàõ áîëåå âûíîñèòü ñëàäîñòíóþ ìóêó:  
-ß õî÷ó òåáÿ!  
-Òû óâåðåíà? – Îò ýòîãî ìóðëûêàþùåãî ãîëîñà ó Ãåðìèîíû çàäðîæàëè êîëåíè.  
''Áåæàòü îò ñþäà. Áåæàòü'' – ïóëüñèðîâàëî â åå ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîì ìîçãó. Îäíàêî îíà íå   
ñäåëàëà íè åäèíîãî äâèæåíèÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè.  
Îíà çà÷àðîâàííî íàáëþäàëà, êàê, íàêîíåö, ñæàëèâøèñü íàä Ãåðäîé, Ñíåéï, îáõâàòèâ åå   
îäíîé ðóêîé çà òàëèþ, îäíèì äâèæåíèåì ãëóáîêî âîøåë â íåå… Ñåðäöå Ãåðìèîíû,   
ñîðâàâøèñü ñî ñâîåãî îáû÷íîãî ìåñòà, ïðîâàëèëîñü êóäà-òî âíèç è ñóäîðîæíî   
çàêîëîòèëîñü. Ïûòàÿñü âûòåðåòü âñïîòåâøèå ëàäîíè, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî ñâîåé   
ìàíòèè, è âçäðîãíóëà, çàìåòèâ, êàê íàïðÿæåíà åå ñîáñòâåííàÿ ãðóäü.  
-Î äà, åùå! – ñòîíàëà â ñîñåäíåé êîìíàòå Ãåðäà, ïðîãèáàÿñü íà âñòðå÷ó äâèæåíèÿì   
ìàñòåðà çåëèé.   
Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà îòîðâàòü ãëàç îò ÷åðíîé ïðÿäè, ïðèëèïøåé ê âñïîòåâøåìó ëáó   
ïðîôåññîðà.   
Îí èìåë åå ãðóáî è ñèëüíî… Âñòàâëÿë äî ñàìîãî êîíöà, çàòåì âûòàñêèâàë ïî÷òè   
ïîëíîñòüþ è âíîâü ðåçêèì äâèæåíèåì âõîäèë… Ñòîíû Ãåðäû ïåðåøëè â êðèêè, êîãäà îí   
óâåëè÷èë ñêîðîñòü è ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ðàçðàçèëèñü êàêèìè-òî íåïîíÿòíûìè   
âñõëèïàìè… Ãåðäà ñóäîðîæíî âöåïèëàñü â ðóêó Ñíåéïà, íà ìèã çàìåðëà íååñòåñòâåííî   
âûãíóâøèñü è ðóõíóëà íà äèâàí â ïîëíîì èçíåìîæåíèè. Ñíåéï âûøåë èç íåå è ñæàâ   
ðóêîé, ñâîé íàïðÿãøèéñÿ ÷ëåí ñ ðû÷àíèåì êîí÷èë ïðÿìî íà åå æèâîò… Îí ïî÷òè ìèíóòó   
íå äâèãàëñÿ, çàêèíóâ ãîëîâó íàçàä è ÿâíî íàñëàæäàÿñü ìîìåíòîì.  
  
-Èíòåðåñíîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå, íå òàê ëè?.. – Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà îò ãîëîñà   
ïðîçâó÷àâøåãî íàä ñàìûì åå óõîì. Îáåðíóâøèñü, îíà ñòîëêíóëàñü âçãëÿäîì ñ   
÷åðíûìè, ïîáëåñêèâàþùèìè ãëàçàìè. Èõ ïðèíàäëåæíîñòü áûëà î÷åâèäíà,   
îäíàêî…  
-Íî ýòî íåâîçìîæíî! – Äî íåå íà÷àë äîõîäèòü âåñü óæàñ ñèòóàöèè, â êîòîðîé îíà   
îêàçàëàñü. Ñóäîðîæíî îáåðíóâøèñü íàçàä, îíà óâèäåëà äâå çàìåðøèå íà äèâàíå   
ôèãóðû.  
Ïîñëûøàëñÿ ëåãêèé ùåëî÷åê ïàëüöåâ è ôèãóðû ïðîïàëè, à êàáèíåò ÿðêî îñâåòèëñÿ.  
Ñòûä óñòóïèë ìåñòî ãíåâó è ìàëî îòäàâàÿ ñåáå îò÷åò, â òîì, ÷òî îíà äåëàåò, Ãåðìèîíà   
çàìàõíóëàñü ñ ÿâíûì íàìåðåíèåì âëåïèòü ïîùå÷èíó ýòîìó óõìûëÿþùåìóñÿ çàñðàíöó.  
Ëåãêî ïåðåõâàòèâ åå ðóêó â ìèëëèìåòðå îò ñâîåãî ëèöà, Ñíåéï ïðîèçíåñ ñïîêîéíûì è   
îáûäåííûì òîíîì:  
-Ëè÷íî ÿ íå ëþáèòåëü ïîðíóõè, òåì áîëåå ñ ñîáîé â ãëàâíîé ðîëè, íî ÂÀÌ ÿ   
ñìîòðþ ïîíðàâèëîñü.   
Ãåðìèîíà äåðíóëàñü èçî âñåé ñèëû, ïûòàÿñü âûñâîáîäèòü ðóêó, ÷òî îäíàêî íå   
ïðîèçâåëî íà Ñíåéïà íèêàêîãî ýôôåêòà, îí ëèøü ÷óòü ñèëüíåå ñæàë åå ðóêó è   
íàêëîíèâøèñü ê ñàìîìó åå ëèöó, òàê ÷òî îäíà åãî íåïîñëóøíàÿ ïðÿäü êîñíóëàñü åå   
ëèöà, ñâèñòÿùèì øåïîòîì äîáàâèë:  
-ÍÅ ÒÀÊ ËÈ?  
Ñíåéï ñëåãêà îñëàáèë õâàòêó è óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì ïðîâåë ïî åå ðóêå. Ãåðìèîíó   
çàõëåñòíóëà âîëíà æåëàíèÿ, ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ êîòîðîé êàçàëîñü âûøå åå ñèë. Íîãè ñòàëè   
âàòíûìè è åñëè áû íå äâåðü, íà êîòîðóþ îíà ïî-ïðåæíåìó îïèðàëàñü, îíà áû ðóõíóëà   
ê åãî íîãàì…  
-Íå òàê – âûäàâèëà îíà èç ñåáÿ, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòü ñâîå íåðîâíîå äûõàíèå è   
âåðíóòü ñåðäöå èç íèçà æèâîòà, ãäå îíî ïðî÷íî îáîñíîâàëîñü â ïîäîáàþùåå åìó   
ìåñòî.  
-Âîò êàê?.. – Ñíåéï îòïóñòèë åå ðóêó è, ñäåëàâ äâà øàãà íàçàä, ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ïëå÷îì   
ê ñòåíå, ñêðåñòèâ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.  
Âìåñòî îáû÷íîé ìàíòèè íà íåì áûë òåìíî-çåëåíûé ñâèòåð, ñ èñêóñíî âûøèòûì   
ãåðáîì ñëèçåðèíà.  
- Çàìå÷àòåëüíî! Òîãäà, íàâåðíîå, íà âàñ íå ïðîèçâåäåò áîëüøîãî âïå÷àòëåíèÿ, åñëè ÿ   
ñîîáùó âàì, ÷òî âñå ýòî, - îí ëåãîíüêî êèâíóë â ñòîðîíó ãîñòèíîé, - íå ïëîä ìîåé   
ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîé ñåêñóàëüíîé ôàíòàçèè, à äåéñòâèòåëüíî èìåëî ìåñòî ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ.  
-Íå ïðîèçâåäåò, - îíà ïîðàçèëàñü òîìó, êàê ãëóõî çâó÷èò åå ñîáñòâåííûé ãîëîñ…  
-Âû âåäü çíàåòå, ÷òî òàêîå Îìóò ïàìÿòè?.. Íó, êîíå÷íî, çíàåòå… Ïîòòåð, â ñâîå   
âðåìÿ, ïîáûâàë ñ åãî ïîìîùüþ â ïàìÿòè Äàìáëäîðà. Òàê âîò, ó ìåíÿ åñòü   
àíàëîãè÷íûé. Ó ìåíÿ, çíàåòå ëè öåëàÿ êó÷à òàêèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, ñîòîé ÷àñòè   
êîòîðûõ äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ñîéòè ñ óìà… Íî â îòëè÷èå îò âàñ, ÿ íå ìîã   
ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ðîñêîøè Çàáâåíèÿ. Âû ïîìíèòå, êàê îí äåéñòâóåò?.. Ê ÷åìó ÿ âñå   
ýòî… Àõ äà… - åãî ãîëîñ áûë íàñêâîçü ïðîïèòàí æåë÷íîé èðîíèåé, - Òàê âîò, îí   
ïîêàçûâàåò òî, î ÷åì âû â äàííûé ìîìåíò äóìàåòå, èëè æå ñàìîå áëèçêîå ê òåìå   
âàøèõ ìûñëåé… Åñëè áû Ïîòòåð áûë ñåêñóàëüíî îäåðæèì Äàìáëäîðîì, òî   
âîçìîæíî óâèäåë áû, êàê ëåò ñòî íàçàä îíè ñ Ìàê Ãîíàããàë… Õì… Îáû÷íî äëÿ   
ýòîãî íóæíà ïàëî÷êà, íî âû ñèëüíû, ÿ ãîâîðèë âàì îá ýòîì, ê òîìó æå… Âèäèìî   
äóìàëè âû î÷åíü è î÷åíü íàñòîé÷èâî… - îò åãî óñìåøêè ñòàíîâèëîñü, ìÿãêî   
ãîâîðÿ, íå ïî ñåáå, - ß íåîñòîðîæíî îñòàâèë åãî íåçàïåðòûì, âûéäÿ íà íåñêîëüêî   
ìèíóò… ×òî æ, âïðåäü áóäó îñòîðîæíåå…  
Ãåðìèîíà âî âðåìÿ ýòîãî ìîíîëîãà íåñêîëüêî ðàç áëåäíåëà è êðàñíåëà, ÷åì Ñíåéï   
îòêðîâåííî çàáàâëÿëñÿ.  
-Ìíå, âèäèìî, îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî ðàäîâàòüñÿ, ÷òî âû âûïëåñíóëè âàøó ýíåðãèþ òàêèì   
âîò ñïîñîáîì, à íå ïðåâðàòèëè ìåíÿ, ñêàæåì, â ñîïëîõâîñòà.  
-ß ÍÅ îäåðæèìà âàìè, Âû – ìåðçêèé ñêîëüçêèé óáëþäîê…  
  
Âûñêî÷èâ èç êëàññà çåëèé, Ãåðìèîíà øëà, íè÷åãî íå âèäÿ ïåðåä ñîáîé, íå ïîíèìàÿ,   
êóäà èäåò è çà÷åì. Îíà íå âèäåëà, êàê ïîñëå åå óõîäà Ñíåéï îïóñòèëñÿ çà ñâîé ñòîë,   
ïîêðûòûé êó÷åé ðàçíîêàëèáåðíûõ ñîñóäîâ, êîòëîâ, êóñî÷êîâ ïåðãàìåíòà è ïåðüåâ…   
Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îí ñèäåë òàê, áîëåå áëåäíûé, ÷åì îáû÷íî… Çàòåì îäíèì äâèæåíèåì,   
ñî çëîñòüþ ñêèíóë âñå ñî ñòîëà, è, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèå íà çâîí áüþùåãîñÿ ñòåêëà,   
óðîíèë ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. 


	10. 10

Ãëàâà 10  
  
[Äåâ÷îíêà! Ãëóïàÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ãîðäàÿ äåâ÷îíêà! ß íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó åé äàòü òîãî, ÷òî îíà   
äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åò… Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî îøèáîê áûëî â ìîåé æèçíè è ó ìåíÿ íåò ïðàâà íà   
åùå îäíó. Îíà íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñàìîå ñèëüíîå èç ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ ÷óâñòâ, íà   
êîòîðîå ÿ åùå ñïîñîáåí ýòî íåíàâèñòü. À îíà… Îíà îäíà èç òåõ íåìíîãèõ æåíùèí, ÷òî   
äîñòîéíû ëó÷øåãî… ]  
  
Ñåâ øåë ïî ïóñòûì êîðèäîðàì Õîãâàðòñà íå ðàçáèðàÿ äîðîãè… Â ãîëîâå áûë òóìàí, ãëàçà   
íå âèäåëè; åñëè áû ñåé÷àñ êòî-íèáóäü ïîïàëñÿ åìó íàâñòðå÷ó îí íå óçíàë áû åãî è íå   
çàìåòèë. Ëåñòíèöû, ïåðåõîäû, îïÿòü êîðèäîðû… ×åðíîòà â äóøå ïîäíèìàëàñü è   
çàïîëíÿëà âñå ñàìûå îòäàëåííûå åå óãîëêè…   
Íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ ñïóñòÿ îí ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ íà àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíå. Îí ñòîÿë íà ñàìîì   
êðàþ, âöåïèâøèñü ïîáåëåâøèìè ïàëüöàìè â êàìåííûé áîðòèê. Ïðîíèçûâàþùèé âåòåð   
ïðîáèðàëñÿ ïîä ìàíòèþ, ìîðîçèë êîæó è ïðîíèêíóâ ñêâîçü íåå ðàçíîñèë õîëîä ïî   
æèëàì… Íè ìûñëåé, íè æåëàíèé… Åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí óæå óìåð è òåïåðü åãî âå÷íîñòü   
çäåñü… Ãäå-òî ìåæäó íåáîì è çåìëåé… Çà÷åì îí çäåñü, êàê îí ñþäà ïîïàë… Íå âàæíî…   
Òåïåðü íå âàæíî…  
-Ñåâ! Ãäå òû áûë?.. Òåáÿ íå áûëî íà îáåäå… - çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ çàñòàâèë åãî   
îáåðíóòüñÿ.  
Ëèëè ñòîÿëà ó âõîäà, çÿáêî êóòàÿñü â ñâîþ ìàíòèþ…  
  
''×òî ñëó÷èëîñü… ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò?.. ×òî ó íåãî ñ ëèöîì?..'' Ñåâåðóñ òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé,   
ïûòàÿñü îòîãíàòü íåïîíÿòíûå ôðàçû âäðóã ïîÿâèâøååñÿ â åãî â åãî ãîëîâå íåèçâåñòíî   
îòêóäà… ''Ó íåãî ñîâåðøåííî ÷óæîå ëèöî…''  
  
-Ñåâ, òû ñëûøèøü ìåíÿ?..  
Ñ òðóäîì ðàçîãíóâ, îêàìåíåâøèå ïàëüöû, îí îòîøåë îò áîðòèêà… Äà îí ñëûøàë åå…   
Òåïåðü îí äàæå ÷èòàë åå!.. Íî ÷òî ýòî èçìåíèò… Îí âçäðîãíóë îò íàõëûíóâøèõ íà íåãî   
÷óæèõ ìûñëåé è ýìîöèé… Íåäîóìåíèå, ñòðàõ… Â ãëàçàõ Ëèëè ïîÿâèëèñü ñëåçû… Âîò   
òàê, îí äàæå íå óñïåë íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü, îíà óæå áîèòñÿ è ïëà÷åò…  
- Óõîäè Ëèëè… - åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ñïîêîéíî è áåçó÷àñòíî, íî íà îäèí áåçóìíûé ìèã åìó   
ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ âñå ñòàíåò êàê ïðåæäå è îí íå âûäåðæèò, áðîñèòñÿ ê íåé è íà   
êîëåíÿõ áóäåò óìîëÿòü åå î ïðîùåíèè…  
-Ïî÷åìó, Ñåâ? ß èñêàëà òåáÿ öåëóþ âå÷íîñòü… Ïîòîì ïîïðîñèëà êàðòó ó   
Äæåéìñà… Äæåéìñà Ïîòòåðà. Çíàåøü, ó íåãî åñòü êàðòà òàêàÿ, òàì âñåõ âèäíî…  
  
''Ñåâ, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñêàæè ÷òî òû øóòèøü… Ýòî âåäü ðîçûãðûø?.. Íó óëûáíèñü… Ñêàæè   
æå ×ÒÎ-ÍÈÁÓÄÜ!!!''   
  
Ïîòòåð… Îí íåíàâèäåë çâó÷àíèå ýòîãî èìåíè… Ñòàë íåíàâèäåòü â òîò ñàìûé ìèã, êàê   
óñëûøàë åãî èç óñò Äàìáëäîðà… Íåíàâèñòü. Îí öåïëÿëñÿ çà ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî åìó   
îñòàâàëîñü… Ìåðëèí, ïî÷åìó îíà ñêàçàëà ÏÎÒÒÅÐ?.. Îí íåíàâèäåë Ïîòòåðà, íåíàâèäåë   
èõ åùå íå ðîæäåííîãî ðåáåíêà, êîòîðûé áóäåò íîñèòü ýòî èìÿ. Íåíàâèäåë çà òî, ÷òî îí   
îòíÿë åå ó íåãî…   
  
-Ìíå íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü òåáå, Ëèëè. Óõîäè. Èäè ê Äæåéìñó èëè êîìó-íèáóäü åùå – Ñåâ   
ñ òðóäîì çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ ãîâîðèòü, - Èäè. Ìíå âñå ðàâíî.  
-ß íå âåðþ! ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?.. ß ïðèíåñëà òåáå ïîäàðîê – ïîìíèøü ÿ îáåùàëà òåáå   
ñþðïðèç íà îêîí÷àíèå øêîëû… Óãàäàé ÷òî ýòî?.. – îíà ãîâîðèëà íåðâíîé   
ñêîðîãîâîðêîé, âñå åùå âåðÿ, ÷òî îí ñåé÷àñ ðàññìååòñÿ è îáíèìåò åå. Ñäåëàâ   
íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ âïåðåä, îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó è êîñíóëàñü åãî ëèöà. Îí íå äåðíóëñÿ,   
íå îòøàòíóëñÿ, îí ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà íåå ïóñòûìè ìåðòâûìè ãëàçàìè. Åãî ùåêà   
áûëà áîëåå õîëîäíîé, ÷åì êàìåíü, íà êîòîðîì îíè ñòîÿëè.  
-Óõîäè, Ëèëè. Ìåæäó íàìè íè÷åãî íå ìîæåò áûòü áîëüøå. Ìîé ðîä íå ïîòåðïèò   
ìîåé ñâÿçè ñ òàêîé êàê òû… Óõîäè - Ñåâ îòâåðíóëñÿ îò íåå, ðóêè ïðåäàòåëüñêè   
äðîæàëè è îí âíîâü âöåïèëñÿ â õîëîäíûé êàìåíü.  
Îáèäà. Íåïîíèìàíèå. Çëîñòü. Åùå êàêèå-òî ýìîöèè – îí ÷èòàë åå ìûñëè êàê îòêðûòóþ   
êíèãó… Êîãäà-òî îí ìå÷òàë îá ýòîì äàðå êàê î ìàííå íåáåñíîé. Òåïåðü æå…  
Îí óñëûøàë çà ñïèíîé óäàëÿþùèåñÿ øàãè… Îíà ãîðäàÿ… Ïîñëåäíåãî îñêîðáëåíèÿ   
îíà íå ìîãëà âûíåñòè äàæå îò íåãî… Ñåâ ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ñïîëç ïî ñòåíå âíèç, íîãè   
îòêàçûâàëèñü äåðæàòü åãî… Â ãëàçàõ ñòîÿë åå îáðàç – êðàñèâàÿ, òåïëàÿ, òàêàÿ ëþáèìàÿ   
è æåëàííàÿ… È òåïåðü ÷üÿ óãîäíî, íî åãî… Îí îòêðûë ãëàçà. Ó âõîäà, ïðèñëîíåííàÿ ê   
êàìåííîé ñòåíå ñòîÿëà íîâàÿ àêóñòè÷åñêàÿ ãèòàðà, î êîòîðîé îí êîãäà-òî ìå÷òàë…   
Ñëåçû ãîðÿ÷èì ðó÷åéêîì ïîòåêëè ïî åãî õîëîäíîé êàê ëåä ùåêå… Îí ïëàêàë…   
Ïåðâûé è ïîñëåäíèé ðàç; åäèíñòâåííûé ðàç â ñâîåé æèçíè…   
  
[Ýòî âîñïîìèíàíèå âûáèëî ìåíÿ èç êîëåè… ß ñ òðóäîì âîçâðàùàëñÿ ê ðåàëüíîñòè –   
êòî-òî ÿâíî òîð÷àë îêîëî ìîåé äâåðè. Ïðèøëîñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ… ''Ãäå îí   
øëÿåòñÿ…À ÿ ñåãîäíÿ î÷åíü íåïëîõî âûãëÿæó… Íîâàÿ ìàíòèÿ… À â Õîãñìèäå   
ñåãîäíÿ…Òàêàÿ ìèëàøêà ýòîò ìàëü÷èê â äåðåâíå… Íó ãäå îí øëÿåòñÿ…'' Ñóìáóð,   
öàðèâøèé â î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé ãîëîâêå Ãåðäû, íå ñ ÷åì íåëüçÿ áûëî ñïóòàòü, äàæå ó   
Òðåëîíè áûëî áîëüøå òðåçâûõ ìûñëåé, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïîñòîÿííûé òóìàí â áàøêå. Íåò.   
Îíà ÿâíî íå òî, ÷òî ìíå ñåé÷àñ íóæíî. Íå îíà. Íî ïðèøëîñü âñòàòü è âïóñòèòü åå -   
ññîðèòñÿ ñ íåé ñåé÷àñ, íå âõîäèëî â ìîè ïëàíû. Ùåáåòàíèå, êîòîðîå îíà íà ìåíÿ   
îáðóøèëà, âûçâàëî ñèëüíåéøèé ïðèñòóï ìèãðåíè. Ìåðëèí, çàòêíåòñÿ îíà êîãäà-  
íèáóäü?..   
ß ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñîâåðøåííî îïóñòîøåííûì, êîãäà îíà, íàêîíåö, óøëà… Èäèîòêà.]  
  
Ñåâåðóñ íå çàìåòèë, êàê ïðîøëè âûïóñêíûå ýêçàìåíû, âñå ñëèëîñü â êàêîé-òî îäèí   
áîëüøîé áåçóìíûé äåíü… Îí ÷óòü íå ñîøåë ñ óìà îò ÷óæèõ ìûñëåé, âðûâàâøèõñÿ â   
åãî ñîçíàíèå… Îíè ïåðåïëåòàëèñü, ñêðó÷èâàëèñü â êàêîé-òî çàòåéëèâûé óçîð,   
ïðîïàäàëè, âíîâü ïîÿâëÿëèñü… ×óæèå, íåïîíÿòíûå ýìîöèè, âîëíåíèÿ è òåðçàíèÿ,   
âòîðãøèåñÿ â åãî ðàçóì… Îíè èçâîäèëè åãî, è, â òîæå âðåìÿ äàâàëè ñèëû ïðîäîëæàòü   
ñóùåñòâîâàíèå, ñìûñëà êîòîðîãî îí íå âèäåë.  
Îí ó÷èëñÿ ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñâîèì äàðîì, ïîñòåïåííî âû÷ëåíÿÿ îòäåëüíûå îáðàçû. Îí   
ïîíÿë êàê ïîñòàâèòü çàùèòó è óæå ïî ñâîåìó æåëàíèþ ïðîíèêàë â ÷óæîå ñîçíàíèå,   
÷èòàÿ ëþäåé êàê îòêðûòóþ êíèãó.   
  
- Ïðèâåò, Ñåâåðóñ! – Ìàëôîé ñòîÿë íàïðîòèâ íåãî, ñêîð÷èâ äðóæåëþáíóþ   
ôèçèîíîìèþ. Ëþöèóñ áûë îäíèì èç íåìíîãèõ, êòî óñïåøíî ñîïðîòèâëÿëñÿ   
âòîðæåíèþ â ñâîé ìîçã, Ñåâ íå ìîã ÷èòàòü åãî.   
- Ïðèâåò, Ëþöèóñ! Ñ êåì òû ñåãîäíÿ? – Ñåâ âûæàë èç ñåáÿ ïîäîáèå óëûáêè.   
Òûñÿ÷è ñâå÷åé îñâåùàëè Áîëüøîé Çàë, óêðàøåííûé äëÿ âûïóñêíîãî áàëà.   
Ìëàäøåêóðñíèêè ðàçúåõàëèñü ïî äîìàì ýòèì óòðîì. Îñòàëèñü ëèøü òå, êòî óæå   
íèêîãäà íå âåðíåòñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ â êà÷åñòâå ñòóäåíòîâ.  
-Íàðöèññà, òû çíàåøü åå. ß ïðèãëàñèë åå òîëüêî â÷åðà, íî îíà íå ïîñìåëà îòêàçàòü   
ìíå… Èëè… íå çàõîòåëà – ñàìîäîâîëüñòâî, ñêâîçèâøåå â êàæäîì åãî ñëîâå,   
ðàçäðàæàëî Ñåâà, íî îí óæå äàâíî ïðèâûê ê ìàíåðå îáùåíèÿ Ìàëôîÿ è ñòàðàëñÿ íå   
îáðàùàòü íà ýòî âíèìàíèÿ – Ýéâåðè ïîïàë, îíà îáåùàëà åìó ðàíüøå, íî îòêàçàëà,   
êàê òîëüêî óçíàëà, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ïîéòè ñ íåé.  
Çàë íàïîëíÿëñÿ íàðÿäíûìè ïàðàìè. Âûïóñêíèêè ðàññàæèâàëèñü çà íåáîëüøèå   
ñòîëèêè. Ìàëôîé ïðîäîëæàë ÷òî-òî îæèâëåííî ãîâîðèòü, íî Ñåâ íå ñëûøàë åãî – â   
áëåäíî-ãîëóáîé ìàíòèè âîøëà îíà… Ïîñëå ïàìÿòíîãî ðàçãîâîðà, îí íå âèäåë åå.   
Ñåâåðóñ ñòàðàëñÿ íå ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ â Áîëüøîì Çàëå è îáåäàòü õîäèë ê ýëüôàì, ÷åìó îíè   
áûëè íåñêàçàííî ðàäû.  
Òåïåðü îí íå ñïóñêàë ñ íåå ãëàç, è, ðàäóÿñü, ÷òî çà ñïèíîé íàäåæíàÿ ñòåíà, âñåì âåñîì   
îïåðñÿ íà íåå. Ñëåäîì çà íåé â àëîãî, ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî, öâåòà ìàíòèè ââàëèëñÿ Ïîòòåð   
è íåæíî îáõâàòèë åå çà òàëèþ. Ñåâ ïðèêðûë ãëàçà, íå â ñèëàõ âûíîñèòü ýòó ñöåíó.   
Ïðîñëåäèâ íàïðàâëåíèå åãî âçãëÿäà, Ìàëôîé ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî õìûêíóë:  
-ß ðàä, ÷òî òû ðàññòàëñÿ ñ ýòîé ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé. Ó òåáÿ âåäü ÷òî-òî áûëî ñ íåé? – åãî   
áåëåñûå ãëàçà âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàëè Ñåâà  
-ß ïîëüçîâàëñÿ åé, Ìàëôîé! Ìîãóò áûòü ó ìåíÿ ìàëåíüêèå ñëàáîñòè?.. – â ãîëîñå   
Ñåâåðóñà íå ñëûøàëîñü è òåíè âíóòðåííåé áóðè, ïîäíÿòîé ïîÿâëåíèåì Ëèëè â   
Çàëå.  
Âî âçãëÿäå Ìàëôîÿ ìåëüêíóëî îäîáðåíèå.  
-Òîëüêî äëÿ ýòîãî îíè, ïîæàëóé è ãîäÿòñÿ… Êàê òû ñìîòðèøü íà òî, ÷òîáû î÷èñòèòü   
øêîëó îò ýòîé øâàëè? – âîïðîñ áûë çàäàí íåáðåæíûì òîíîì, íî Ñåâ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë,   
êàê Ìàëôîé íàïðÿãñÿ îæèäàÿ åãî îòâåò.  
-ß äóìàþ, ÷òî øêîëüíûå äåëà ìåíÿ óæå íå êàñàþòñÿ, âïðî÷åì… Áûëî áû ëó÷øå,   
åñëè áû èõ íèêîãäà íå áûëî â Õîãâàðòñå.  
Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êòî-òî ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðèò íà íåãî. Ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà, îí   
âñòðåòèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ Ïîòòåðîì…  
-Äà, Ìàëôîé, ÿ çà òî, ÷òîáû î÷èñòèòü øêîëó îò ýòîé øâàëè, – â åãî ãîëîñå   
ïðîçâó÷àëà òàêîé ñèëû íåíàâèñòü, ÷òî Ìàëôîé âçäðîãíóë îò íåîæèäàííîñòè  
-Çíà÷èò òû ñ íàìè?.. Ýòî çäîðîâî… ß, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ñîìíåâàëñÿ… Òû âñåãäà   
âûãëÿäåë òàêèì… ëîÿëüíûì…   
-ß ñòàðîñòà, Ëþöèóñ, ÿ äîëæåí áûë, - ñ òðóäîì îòâåäÿ âçãëÿä îò Ïîòòåðà, Ñåâåðóñ   
ïîñìîòðåë Ìàëôîþ ïðÿìî â ãëàçà, - Íå êðóòè, Ìàëôîé,- ãîâîðè… 


	11. 11

Ãëàâà 11  
  
Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåñåêëà Õîëë è âûøëà íà óëèöó. Ïðîõëàäíûé âå÷åðíèé âåòåðîê, â   
êîòîðîì óæå ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü äûõàíèå ïðèáëèæàþùåéñÿ îñåíè, ïðèÿòíî õîëîäèë åå   
ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîå ëèöî. Îíà íè ìèíóòû íå õîòåëà îñòàâàòüñÿ ïîä îäíîé êðûøåé ñ ýòèì   
÷åëîâåêîì. Äàæå ïîä òàêîé îãðîìíîé êàê êðûøà Õîãâàðòñà. Îíà íåñïåøíî ïîáðåëà ïî   
äîðîãå â Õîãñìèä, â êîòîðûé ðàç ïðîêðó÷èâàÿ â ãîëîâå ðàçãîâîð ñî Ñíåéïîì. ''Ìåðëèí,   
íåóæåëè îí ïðàâ è ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî îäåðæèìà èì?'' Îíà ïðåçðèòåëüíî ôûðêíóëà.   
Ãåðìèîíà íèêàê íå ìîãëà ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáÿ â ðîëè îäåðæèìîé íèìôîìàíêè. È òåì íå   
ìåíåå… Òåì íå ìåíåå, îíà îòäàâàëà ñåáå îò÷åò â òîì, ÷òî åùå íèêîãäà íè ê êîìó íå   
èñïûòûâàëà ïîäîáíûõ ÷óâñòâ. Åå ïðèòÿãèâàëî ê íåìó êàê æåëåçíóþ ïåñ÷èíêó ê   
ìîùíîìó ìàãíèòó. Êîãäà îí áûë ðÿäîì, îíà îñòðî ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ìûñëè   
ðàçáðåäàþòñÿ â ãîëîâå êàê îâöû, à ðóêè íà÷èíàþò òèõîíüêî äðîæàòü. Åãî âçãëÿä   
ãèïíîòèçèðîâàë è ïîäàâëÿë åå âîëþ (î÷åíü õîòåëîñü áû äóìàòü, ÷òî íå ñàìóþ   
ñëàáóþ).   
Ãåðìèîíà èçî âñåé ñèëû ïíóëà íè â ÷åì íå ïîâèííûé êàìåøåê, ïîïàâøèéñÿ åé ïîä   
íîãó. Îíà ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî óõîäèò ñ ïîëÿ áîÿ ðàçáèòàÿ íà âñåõ ôðîíòàõ, íî ñèë   
ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ñîáñòâåííûì ÷óâñòâàì ó íåå áîëüøå íå áûëî. Ìàñëà â îãîíü   
ïîäëèâàëè ïîñòîÿííûå ïåðåøåïòûâàíèÿ ó íåå çà ñïèíîé, è âçãëÿäû â ñïèíó. Îíè âñå   
çíàëè, î òîì ÷òî ñ íåé ñëó÷èëîñü, âñå äî åäèíîãî… Âñå çíàëè, êðîìå íåå.  
-È ïîäàâèòåñü, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà ñåáå ïîä íîñ.  
Òóìàí â ïðîøëîì, íåîïðåäåëåííîñòü â áóäóùåì, íåóäîâëåòâîðåííîñòü åå ïåðâîé   
íàñòîÿùåé ñòðàñòè äåëàëè åå ñóùåñòâîâàíèå íåâûíîñèìûì. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ   
ñëåïîé ïåøêîé â ÷üåé-òî õèòðîé èãðå è ýòà ðîëü åå íèêàê íå óñòðàèâàëà. Ïåðâûé ðàç çà   
âñå âðåìÿ ñâîåãî ïðåáûâàíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå îíà ñ òîñêîé âñïîìíèëà îá îñòàâëåííîé åþ   
ðàçìåðåííîé æèçíè â Ëîíäîíå.  
Îíà çàøëà â ''Òðè ìåòëû'' è óñòàëî îïóñòèëàñü çà ñòîëèê. Ìîëîäåíüêàÿ äåâóøêà, íèêàê   
íå ñòàðøå ïÿòíàäöàòè ëåò ïîäñêî÷èëà ê íåé  
-×åãî æåëàåòå, ìèññ?  
-Ñëèâî÷íîãî ïèâà, ïîæàëóéñòà, - Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâîäèëà âçãëÿäîì äåâóøêó, ïðîâîðíî   
ñêðûâøóþñÿ çà ñòîéêîé. Êîãäà òà âåðíóëàñü ñ ïåíÿùèéñÿ êðóæêîé, Ãåðìèîíà íå   
óäåðæàëàñü è ñïðîñèëà  
-Âû äî÷ü Ðîçìåðòû?  
Äåâóøêà çàñòåí÷èâî óëûáíóëàñü  
-Íåò, ìèññ, ïëåìÿííèöà. ß ïîìîãàþ òåòå ëåòîì. À âîîáùå-òî ÿ ó÷óñü â Õîãâàòñå.  
-À íà êàêîì ôàêóëüòåòå?  
-Õàôôëïàô, ìèññ. È ÿ óçíàëà âàñ – âû áûëè ñòàðîñòîé ãðèôôèíäîðà, âåðíî?.. Âû òî,   
íàâåðíîå íå ïîìíèòå ìåíÿ – ÿ áûëà ñîâñåì ìàëåíüêàÿ.  
Íåÿñíàÿ ìûñëü çàðîäèâøàÿñÿ â ãîëîâå Ãåðìèîíû, êîãäà îíà óñëûøàëà, ÷òî äåâóøêà   
ó÷èòñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, îôîðìèâøèñü íàêîíåö â èäåþ, ÷óòü íå çàñòàâèëà åå ïðûãàòü íà   
ñòóëå ñ êðèêàìè ''Ýâðèêà''. Íó êîíå÷íî, ýòà äåâî÷êà äîëæíà ïîìíèòü ñîáûòèÿ   
äâóõëåòíåé äàâíîñòè!!! Óñèëèåì âîëè Ãåðìèîíà çàñòàâèëà ñåáÿ ïðåæíèì òîíîì   
âåæëèâîãî ëþáîïûòñòâà ïðîäîëæàòü ðàçãîâîð î ïóñòÿêàõ.  
-Íàâåðíîå, äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïîìíþ, à êàê âàñ çîâóò?  
-Ðîçè – äåâóøêà ïîêðàñíåëà, - Ðîçè Ðàìñ.  
-Âðîäå ÷òî-òî… Íåò, - Ãåðìèîíà âûáðàëà îäíó èç ñàìûõ ñâîèõ îáâîðîæèòåëüíûõ   
óëûáîê, - Íåò, âñå òàêè íå ïîìíþ. À âû ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü.   
Ðîçè îñìîòðåëàñü, ïðîâåðÿÿ íå ïîÿâèëñÿ ëè êàêîé-íèáóäü íîâûé êëèåíò, óñåëàñü   
íàïðîòèâ Ãåðìèîíû è óñòàâèëàñü íà íåå ñâîèìè áîëüøèìè ãîëóáûìè ãëàçàìè.  
-Ñïàñèáî, ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïîñèæó ñ âàìè. À âû… - îíà çàìÿëàñü íà ñåêóíäó, -   
ðàññêàæèòå ìíå, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.  
Ãåðìèîíà âíóòðåííå âîçëèêîâàëà - åé äàæå íå ïðèøëîñü èñêàòü ïðåäëîã, ÷òîáû íà÷àòü   
ðàçãîâîð íà èíòåðåñîâàâøóþ åå òåìó.  
-Íó… Îí áûë… Âåëèêèé âîëøåáíèê… Äîáðûé. ×åñòíûé. Ñìåëûé. Íî âû,   
íàâåðíîå, è ñàìè åãî âèäåëè?..  
-Äà, êîíå÷íî, ÿ åãî âèäåëà, íî… Ïîñëå òîãî êàê… Íó, âû çíàåòå… Ïîñëå òîãî êàê   
ïàë Òîò-Êîãî-Íåëüçÿ-Íàçûâàòü, îí ñòàë íàñòîÿùåé ëåãåíäîé…Êàê æå îí ïîãèá,   
ñïàñàÿ ìèð îò çëà – Ðîçè ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáíóëàñü.   
Ìåðëèí! Ãåðìèîíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ îáìàíóòîé – íó êîíå÷íî, åå äðóçüÿ ïîãèáëè â   
áèòâå â Âîëüäåìîðòîì. Íî ïî÷åìó æå òîãäà?.. Ïî÷åìó îíà íå íàøëà íè÷åãî â ãàçåòàõ?   
Èëè íàøëà?.. Îíà íàìîðùèëà ëîá, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü, êàê îíà ñèäåëà â áèáëèîòåêå,   
ïðîñìàòðèâàÿ ïîäøèâêó ''Ïðîðîêà''… Òàê… Îíà âñïîìíèëà, êàê óäèâèëàñü òîìó, ÷òî   
íà ñòðàíèöàõ ãàçåòû íå áûëî íè ñëîâà î Âîëüäåìîðòå. Íî ýòî òî êàê ðàç áûëî âïîëíå   
îáúÿñíèìî, ó÷èòûâàÿ òîãäàøíþþ ïîëèòèêó ìèíèñòåðñòâà. Îíà óñïåëà ïðîñìîòðåòü äî   
íîÿáðÿ, à ïîòîì êòî-òî îòâëåê åå è… Ïî÷åìó æå îíà íå âåðíóëàñü ê ýòîìó?.. Òàê íåò…   
×óòü-÷óòü íàçàä – êòî îòâëåê åå?.. Êòî ýòî áûë?... Ìàäàì Ïèíñ?.. Íåò… Âäðóã åå   
îñåíèëî, íó êîíå÷íî – ýòî îí, çàñòàë åå è ïðîñòî, áåç ëèøíèõ, âîïðîñîâ   
ìîäèôèöèðîâàë ïàìÿòü, à îíà äàæå íå óñïåëà íè÷åãî ñîîáðàçèòü… ×åðò, êàê ïðîñòî!..   
Ìåðçàâåö! È ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó? Âîò ñåé÷àñ âåäü îíà óçíàëà, è íè÷åãî óì çà ðàçóì íå   
çàøåë… Òàê…  
-À êàêèå òåáå ïðåäìåòû íðàâÿòñÿ?.. – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ñòàðàÿñü îòâëå÷üñÿ î òîé   
îðàâû âîïðîñîâ, êîòîðûå ïîÿâèëèñü ó íåå âìåñòî îäíîãî-åäèíñòâåííîãî.  
-Íó, òðàâîëîãèÿ, êîíå÷íî… Ïîòîì, òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ – ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîííàãàë òàê   
çäîðîâî ïðåïîäàåò. Îíà õîòü è ñòðîãàÿ, íî êóäà åé äî Ñíåéïà… - Ðîçè ïîåæèëàñü,   
ïðîèçíåñÿ åãî èìÿ.  
-Ñíåéïà?.. Îí íå íðàâèòüñÿ òåáå? – Ãåðìèîíó çàáàâëÿëî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ðîçè.  
-Îé, ìèññ!  
-Íàçûâàé ìåíÿ Ãåðìèîíà, à òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ óæàñíî ñòàðîé.  
-Êîíå÷íî, Ãåðìèîíà. À Ñíåéï, çíàåòå, ñ òåõ ïîð êàê ïðîïàë Òåìíûé Ëîðä, îí ñòàë   
åùå áîëåå… ýýý…  
-Íå ñòåñíÿéñÿ, Ðîçè – ÿ æå íå ïðåïîäàâàòåëü  
-Áîëåå ìåðçêèì, ÷åì ðàíüøå, - çàêîí÷èëà Ðîçè.  
-Ýòî èíòåðåñíî, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, îáðàùàÿñü ñêîðåå ê ñàìîé ñåáå,   
÷åì ê Ðîçè - èíòåðåñíî ïî÷åìó?..  
-Íó… Ãîâîðÿò âåäü, ÷òî îí áûë Óïèâàþùèìñÿ Ñìåðòüþ…  
-Äà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî! Íó ñïàñèáî çà êîìïàíèþ – ìíå, ïîæàëóé, ïîðà. Óæå ïîçäíî.   
Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà íà óëèöó è âçäîõíóëà ïîëíîé ãðóäüþ, ïûòàÿñü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. Â åå   
ãîëîâå âñå îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïåðåïóòàëîñü. ×òî-òî áûëî â òåõ ãàçåòàõ, ÷åãî îíà íå äîëæíà   
áûëà óçíàòü, íî ÷òî áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåñóùåñòâåííî, äëÿ âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ ÷èòàòåëåé.   
×òî áû ýòî ìîãëî áûòü?.. Âîïðîñ âòîðîé: ïî÷åìó Ñíåéï ñòàë ''åùå áîëåå ìåðçêèì''   
ïîñëå ïàäåíèÿ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà?.. Ïî ëîãèêå âåùåé äîëæíî áûëî áûòü íàîáîðîò…   
Âîïðîñ òðåòèé è ñàìûé ãëàâíûé: ïî÷åìó ïîñëå äâóõ ëåò çàáâåíèÿ, îíà âäðóã ñíîâà   
ïîíàäîáèëàñü â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå?… Èëè…Ãåðìèîíà ïîòåðëà ïåðåíîñèöó, â åå ãîëîâå   
ïðîçâó÷àë ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà: ''Èçîëÿöèÿ áûëà áû áîëåå ãóìàííà''… Òàààê… Îíà íå   
ïîíàäîáèëàñü. Îíà êîìó-òî ìåøàëà. Âîò! Âîïðîñ êîìó? Äàìáëäîðó èëè êîìó-òî åùå…   
Ñïàñòè åå õîòåëè èëè óáðàòü ñ äîðîãè?.. Äà íåò, - áðåä. Êîìó îíà ìîãëà ìåøàòü, ó÷àñü â   
ìàãëîâñêîì óíèâåðñèòåòå è âåäÿ àáñîëþòíî ìàãëîâñêóþ æèçíü?.. Îò âñåõ ýòèõ ìûñëåé   
ó íåå çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà.  
Íàäî ðåøèòü, ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü. Âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ? Îíà âçäðîãíóëà, âñïîìíèâ   
åõèäíóþ óëûáêó Ìàñòåðà Çåëèé: ''Íî âàì ïîíðàâèëîñü, íå òàê ëè?'' Íåò. Òîëüêî íå ýòî.   
Ïîðàçìûøëÿâ åùå ìèíóòó, îíà àïïàðèðîâàëà â Ëîíäîí.   
Áûëî óæå ñîâñåì òåìíî, êîãäà îíà âûøëà èç áåçëþäíîé ïîäâîðîòíè â êâàðòàëå îò   
ñâîåé êâàðòèðû. È ñëàâà Ìåðëèíó, îíà ïðåêðàñíî çíàëà, êàê áû íà íåå ñìîòðåëè â åå   
íûíåøíåì íàðÿäå. À ëèøíåå âíèìàíèå åé áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íè ê ÷åìó. Óæå äîéäÿ äî   
ñàìîãî ñâîåãî äîìà, îíà âñïîìíèëà î êëþ÷àõ. È õëîïíóëà ñåáÿ ïî êàðìàíó.  
-Àõ òû…, - îíà óñìåõíóëàñü âñïîìíèâ ïðè êàêèõ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâàõ ïîêèíóëà   
êâàðòèðó â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, - Êàêèå êëþ÷è!..  
Ïîäîéäÿ ê äâåðè îíà äîñòàëà ïàëî÷êó è òèõîíüêî ïðîøåïòàëà:  
-Àëîõîìîðà  
Çàìîê ùåëêíóë, îíà òîëêíóëà äâåðü è âîøëà. Íà íåå ïàõíóëî çàòõëûì äóõîì íåæèëîãî   
ïîìåùåíèÿ.   
-×òî æ… Âîò ÿ è äîìà, - ïðîãîâîðèëà îíà âñëóõ.  
-È ÿ î÷åíü ðàä ýòîìó, - ïîñëûøàëñÿ âåñåëûé ìîëîäîé ãîëîñ èç ãîñòèíîé, - â äâåðÿõ   
ïîêàçàëñÿ âûñîêèé ìóæ÷èíà.  
-Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü!.. – Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà øàã íàçàä è ïðèæàëàñü ê äâåðè âñåì   
òåëîì… - Ýòîãî ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò áûòü!.. 


	12. 12

Ãëàâà 12  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïîïðàâèë ìàñêó, ïîëíîñòüþ ñêðûâàâøóþ åãî ëèöî. Ýòà ìàãëîðîæäåííàÿ   
ñòîÿëà ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíÿõ è òèõî ïëàêàëà.   
- Ïîæàëóéñòà… Ïîæàëóéñòà… - ïîâòîðÿëà îíà è ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ðàñøèðåííûìè îò   
ñòðàõà ãëàçàìè.  
Îí âåðòåë ïàëî÷êó ìåæäó ïàëüöàìè, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ æåíùèíó. Îí ìîã áû äàæå ñ÷åñòü åå   
êðàñèâîé, åñëè áû çàäóìàëñÿ îá ýòîì. Íî îíà âûçûâàëà â íåì ëèøü ëåãêóþ   
áðåçãëèâîñòü…   
Îíà áîèòñÿ… Ýòî ïðàâèëüíî. Íàäååòñÿ íà ÷òî-òî… Ýòî çðÿ. Îíà çíàåò, ÷òî íàäååòñÿ íå   
íà ÷òî, íî âñå æå íàäååòñÿ… Æåíùèíà…   
Îò÷àÿííàÿ æåñòîêîñòü è õîëîäíûé ðàçóì äåëàëè åãî îäíèì èç ñàìûõ ëó÷øèõ ñëóã   
Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Óæå íåñêîëüêî ëåò Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ ñåÿëè ïàíèêó â âîëøåáíîì   
ìèðå. Óáèéñòâà, íàñèëèå, ïûòêè, ñâîäÿùèå ëþäåé ñ óìà… È îí áûë â öåíòðå âñåãî   
ýòîãî.   
-ß õî÷ó âàñ! – Ñåâåðóñ âçäðîãíóë è îáåðíóëñÿ. Â ãëóáèíå êîìíàòû Ýéâåðè   
çàáàâëÿëñÿ ñ ìîëîäåíüêîé äåâ÷îíêîé, íàëîæèâ íà íåå ''Èìïåðèî''… Îíà èçâèâàëàñü   
ó åãî íîã, öåïëÿÿñü çà êðàÿ ìàíòèè.   
-Äàâàé, äåâî÷êà, ñäåëàé ýòî!   
Ñåâåðóñ ìîðãíóë. Ýéâåðè âûçûâàë ó íåãî ïî÷òè òå æå ÷óâñòâà, ÷òî è æåíùèíà ïåðåä   
íèì. Îí áûë òóï è ñàìîóâåðåí êàê õðÿê. È ñîâåðøåííî áåñïîëåçåí. Óáîæåñòâî. Îí   
ñíîâà ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà äðîæàùóþ æåíùèíó.  
-×åãî òû õî÷åøü?.. – îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñìÿã÷èòü ãîëîñ, ÷òîáû îíà õîòü ÷óòü-÷óòü   
ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ.  
-Ïðîñòèòå? – îíà ñëåãêà çàèêàëàñü îò ñòðàõà.  
-ß ñïðîñèë, ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü ñåé÷àñ, æåíùèíà?.. Ïðîñòî ñêàæè, ÷åãî áû òåáå ñåé÷àñ   
õîòåëîñü?..  
Îíà íåïîíèìàþùå ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî âëàæíûìè ãëàçàìè, íàïîìíèâøèìè åìó ãëàçà   
êîðîâ íà áîéíå. Ñåâåðóñ âûðóãàëñÿ è ñíÿë ìàñêó, ìåøàâøóþ åìó äûøàòü. Æåíùèíà   
çàäðîæàëà ñèëüíåå… Åå ìûñëè ñåé÷àñ ïðåäñòàâëÿëè ñîáîé ñïóòàííûé êëóáîê, â   
êîòîðîì åìó íå õîòåëîñü ðàçáèðàòüñÿ. Íî îí óâèäåë – îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îáðå÷åíà.  
-Îòâå÷àé!  
-ß áû õîòåëà, ÷òîáû âû ñåé÷àñ èñ÷åçëè… ß áû õîòåëà, ÷òîáû ýòî âñå áûë ñîí… À   
âû… ×òîáû òàêèå êàê âû íèêîãäà íå ðîæäàëèñü íà ñâåò!.. – êîãäà îí îòíÿë ó íåå   
ïîñëåäíþþ íàäåæäó ïîêàçàâ åé ñâîå ëèöî, îíà ïðåîáðàçèëàñü. Îíà ñìèðèëàñü ñî   
ñâîåé ó÷àñòüþ, è ýòî äàëî åé ñèëû ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì.  
-Õîðîøî. Òû íå ëæåøü. – Ñåâåðóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ – À, âïðî÷åì, íå âñå ëè ðàâíî?.  
Êîí÷èêîì ïàëî÷êè, îí ëåãîíüêî ïîäíÿë åå ïîäáîðîäîê ïîâûøå, è çàãëÿíóë åé â ãëàçà.   
-Íå âñå ëè ðàâíî ÷åãî õî÷åøü òû… Ñåé÷àñ âàæíî òîëüêî òî, ÷åãî õî÷ó ÿ…  
Èç ãëóáèíû êîìíàòû ïîñëûøàëèñü õàðàêòåðíûå ñòîíû. Ñåâåðóñ çëî âçãëÿíóë ÷åðåç   
ïëå÷î íà Ýéâåðè.  
-Ïîéäåì ñî ìíîé, æåíùèíà – óõâàòèâ åå çà ðóêó, îí âûøåë â ñîñåäíþþ êîìíàòó.  
''Êàêîé îí ìîëîäîé… Ñîâñåì ìàëü÷èê'' – óëîâèë îí åå ìûñëü è óñìåõíóëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ.   
Îí íèêîãäà íå èñïîëüçîâàë ''Èìïåðèî'', èç âñåõ íåïðîñòèòåëüíûõ çàêëÿòèé îí   
ïîëüçîâàëñÿ òîëüêî îäíèì – ñìåðòåëüíûì. Îí íå äàâàë æåðòâàì äàæå òîãî, íà ÷òî íå   
ñêóïèëèñü äðóãèå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ – ðàäîñòè îò ïîâèíîâåíèÿ, ðàäîñòè îò   
ñìåðòè… Îíè äåëàëè òî, ÷òî îí õîòåë ïðîòèâ âîëè, ñî ñòðàõîì è íåíàâèñòüþ…   
Ñåâåðóñ ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì îãëÿäåë êîìíàòó, â êîòîðîé îêàçàëñÿ – òèïè÷íî ìàãëîâñêàÿ   
îáñòàíîâêà, õàðàêòåðíàÿ äëÿ ìíîãèõ ìàãëîðîæäåííûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ – êàêàÿ-òî   
òåõíèêà, îí óçíàë òåëåôîí, êîòîðûì îäíàæäû ïîëüçîâàëñÿ… Íåïîäâèæíûå êàðòèíû   
íà ñòåíàõ - êàêîé îò íèõ ïðîê?..  
Æåíùèíà ãðîìêî âñõëèïíóëà. Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåé âïëîòíóþ è ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î…   
Òåïåðü îí ÷óâñòâîâàë åå äðîæü… Îí ïðèæàë åå ê ñåáå è ïðèáëèçèë åå ãóáû ê ñâîèì…   
Íàâåðíî ïðèãîâîðåííûå ê ñìåðòè âûãëÿäÿò ïî÷òè òàê æå ïåðåä ïîöåëóåì äåìåíòîðà.   
Ýòî ïîçàáàâèëî åãî. Îí ðàâíîäóøíî ðàçäåâàë åå – îíà è íå äóìàëà ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ…   
Ñòîÿëà è ñìîòðåëà…   
-Âû áóäèòå íàñèëîâàòü ìåíÿ?.. – â åå ãîëîñå ñêâîçèëà ðàâíîäóøíàÿ îáðå÷åííîñòü  
-Íåò, æåíùèíà – òû ñäåëàåøü âñå ñàìà – åãî ãîëîñ ìîæíî áûëî ïðèíÿòü çà   
ñî÷óâñòâóþùåé, åñëè áû íå äèêîñòü ñàìîé ñèòóàöèè.   
-Âû âåäü âñå ðàâíî óáüåòå ìåíÿ, âåðíî?.. ß íå áóäó íè÷åãî äåëàòü – Ñåâåðóñ çàìåð   
íà ìèã è âçãëÿíóë íà íåå óäèâëåííî, êàê áóäòî òîëüêî ÷òî óâèäåë  
-Íåò?  
-Íåò.  
Îí êîñíóëñÿ åå ùåêè. Çàòåì íåçàìåòíûì äâèæåíèåì, îòêèíóë åå âîëîñû, òèõîíüêî   
ïðîâåë ïî çàòûëêó, è åäâà êàñàÿñü êîæè, ñïóñòèëñÿ ïî ñïèíå, áåçîøèáî÷íî íàõîäÿ   
ñàìûå ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûå òî÷êè íà åå òåëå… Îíà ñíîâà äðîæàëà, íî ýòî óæå áûëà äðóãàÿ   
äðîæü - îíà ïîäðàãèâàëà îò âíåçàïíî íàõëûíóâøåãî ñèëüíåéøåãî âîçáóæäåíèÿ.   
Ñåâåðóñ âèäåë êàê îíà ñòàðàåòñÿ íå ïîääàâàòüñÿ åãî ðóêàì, è â òîæå âðåìÿ æàæäåò,   
÷òîáû îí ïðîäîëæàë. È îí ïðîäîëæàë – îí èññëåäîâàë åå ñïèíó, ãëàäèë íàïðÿæåííóþ   
ãðóäü, ÷óâñòâóÿ, êàê îò íåå íà÷èíàþò èñõîäèòü âîëíû íàñëàæäåíèÿ.  
-Íåò?  
-Äà… - ýòî áûëî ñêàçàíî åëå ñëûøíûì äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì, â êîòîðîì óæå íåëüçÿ   
áûëî óãàäàòü íèêàêèõ ÷óâñòâ, êðîìå îãðîìíîãî âñåïîãëîùàþùåãî æåëàíèÿ.  
-×åãî òû õî÷åøü?..  
-Âàñ… - âûäîõíóëà îíà…  
Îí âçÿë åå ðàâíîäóøíî, êàê äåñÿòêè ïîäîáíûõ åé äî òîãî. Ïðèæàâ åå ê ñòîëó âíèç   
ëèöîì, îí òåøèë ñâîþ ïëîòü è ñâîå ñàìîëþáèå… Äî åãî ñëóõà äîëåòåë ñäàâëåííûé   
ñòîí è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàê åå ìûøöû êîíâóëüñèâíî ñæàëèñü, êîãäà îíà êîí÷èëà…  
Îòêèíóâ ãîëîâó, îí íà íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ñîâåðøåííî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è   
îòäàòüñÿ íàêàòûâàâøåìó íà íåãî âîëíàìè óäîâîëüñòâèþ…  
Îòêðûâ ãëàçà, îí áðåçãëèâî ïîñìîòðåë íà ðàñïðîñòåðòîå ïåðåä íèì òåëî. Çàòåì ïîäíÿë   
ãëàçà è çàìåð… Î÷íóâøàÿñÿ æåíùèíà âíîâü ñî ñìåñüþ ñòðàõà è óäèâëåíèÿ ñìîòðåëà   
íà íåãî, íî îí óæå íå çàìå÷àë åå. Îí îñòîðîæíî, ñëîâíî ñòóïàÿ ïî øàòêèì ìîñòêàì,   
ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ â ãëóáèíó êîìíàòû. Æåíùèíà ñïîëçëà ñî ñòîëà, è íå âåðÿ â   
òîëüêî ÷òî ñëó÷èâøååñÿ, çàáèëàñü â óãîë. Óíèæåíèå, êîòîðîå çàñòàâèë åå ïåðåíåñòè   
ýòîò ñòðàøíûé ÷åëîâåê áûëî íåâûíîñèìûì.  
-Îòêóäà. Ó âàñ. Ýòî? – îí ãîâîðèë òàê, êàê áóäòî êàæäîå ñëîâî äàâàëîñü åìó ñ   
òðóäîì. Îíà ïîäíÿëà âçãëÿä. Îí ñòîÿë íàïîðòèâ äàëüíåé ñòåíû, âûòÿíóâ âïåðåä   
ðóêó, êàê ñëåïîé. Ïåðåâåäÿ âçãëÿä íà ñòåíó, îíà íå çàìåòèëà â íåé íè÷åãî   
íåîáû÷íîãî…   
-×òî?  
-Ýòî, - îí ñäåëàë åùå øàã âïåðåä è ïî÷òè êîñíóëñÿ ðóêîé ãèòàðû, îáû÷íîé   
øåñòèñòðóíêè, êîòîðàÿ óæå î÷åíü äàâíî íå ïîêèäàëà ñòåíû. Òàê è íå   
ïðèòðîíóâøèñü ê íåé îí îòäåðíóë ðóêó è îáåðíóëñÿ.  
Îíà çàìåòèëà êàê èçìåíèëîñü åãî ëèöî – îí òåïåðü áûë íå ïðîñòî áëåäåí, åãî ëèöî   
ïîñåðåëî, à íà ñêóëàõ ïðîñòóïèëè êðàñíûå ïÿòíà, â íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùèõ ïðåæäå   
ãëàçàõ îíà çàìåòèëà óæàñ ñìåøåííûé åùå ñ ÷åì-òî, ÷òî îíà íå ñìîãëà ðàñïîçíàòü.  
-Îòêóäà ó âàñ ýòà ãèòàðà? – åãî íèçêèé ãîëîñ îõðèï.  
-Ì-ìíå áðàò ï-ïîäàðèë, - âûäàâèëà îíà èç ñåáÿ  
Îí âíîâü ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ãèòàðå è íà ýòîò ðàç âñå-òàêè ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê íåé. Çàòåì îí ñíÿë   
åå ñî ñòåíû è, ïåðåâåðíóâ, ïðîâåë ëàäîíüþ ïî ãðèôó. Íà ãëàäêîì ïîëèðîâàííîì äåðåâå   
ïðîñòóïèëè êàêèå-òî çíàêè, áûñòðî ïðèíÿâøèå î÷åðòàíèÿ áóêâ. Áóêâû ñëîæèëèñü â   
ñëîâà è îí ïðî÷èòàë:  
  
''Ëþáèìîìó, ñàìîìó çàìå÷àòåëüíîìó íà ñâåòå ÷åëîâåêó â äåíü îêîí÷àíèÿ ëó÷øåé â   
ìèðå øêîëû…  
Ëèëè''  
  
Ñëîâà äðîãíóëè è çàêðóæèâøèñü ïðåâðàòèëèñü â ñõåìàòè÷íîå èçîáðàæåíèå êîòà ñ   
ðàñïóøåííûì õâîñòîì. Êîò ïîâåðòåëñÿ íà îäíîì ìåñòå, çàòåì ãëÿíóë ïðÿìî íà   
Ñåâåðóñà è çàáàâíî ðàñêðûâ ïàñòü óëûáíóëñÿ.  
Âçäðîãíóâ, Ñåâåðóñ âûðîíèë ãèòàðó è òà æàëîáíî çâÿêíóâ óïàëà íà êîâåð. Îí   
âñïîìíèë êàê îòäàë ãèòàðó êàêîìó-òî ïåðâîêóðñíèêó èç Ðàâåíêëî. Ïîñëåäíèé ïîäàðîê   
Ëèëè æåã åìó ðóêè. Òîò ìàëü÷èøêà ñ âîñòîðãîì ðàçãëÿäûâàë èíñòðóìåíò è çàÿâèë, ÷òî   
åãî ñåñòðà çäîðîâî èãðàåò. Îí îòäàë ãèòàðó åìó è çàáûë î åå ñóùåñòâîâàíèè íà äîëãèå   
ñåìü ëåò.  
Æåíùèíà íàáëþäàëà çà íèì. Îí ñòîÿë, óñòàâèâøèñü â îäíó òî÷êó è, êàçàëîñü,   
ñîâåðøåííî çàáûë î åå ñóùåñòâîâàíèè.   
-Âàø áðàò ó÷èëñÿ â Ðàâåíêëî?.. – íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë îí.  
-Äà.  
Îí îáõâàòèë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè è òèõî çàñòîíàë… Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå, êàê îí äóìàë,   
óøëè íàâñåãäà, âíîâü íàõëûíóëè íà íåãî, çàñòàâëÿÿ ñîäðîãàòüñÿ åãî ðàçóì è îòäàâàÿñü   
ìó÷èòåëüíîé áîëüþ âî âñåì òåëå.   
[''… ñàìîìó çàìå÷àòåëüíîìó ÷åëîâåêó íà ñâåòå…'' Î, Ëèëè, åñëè áû òû çíàëà, êåì ÿ   
ñòàë. Òâîé ëþáèìûé çàìå÷àòåëüíûé íåæíûé ìàëü÷èê…]  
Îí âçãëÿíóë íà ñúåæèâøóþñÿ æåíùèíó. Òüìà â åãî ãëàçàõ áûëà íåïðîãëÿäíà.   
- Ïîæàëóéñòà… - âíîâü ïðîøåïòàëà îíà – Ïîæàëóéñòà…  
-Ñïè!   
Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîãðóçèëàñü â ãëóáîêèé ñîí… Åé ñíèëîñü ÷òî-òî íåâûðàçèìî   
ïðåêðàñíîå… Îíà – ñîâñåì åùå äåâî÷êà áåæèò íà ñòàíöèþ. Ñåãîäíÿ äîëæíà áûëà   
âåðíóòüñÿ ìàìà. Êàê îíà ïî íåé ñîñêó÷èëàñü! Ñîëíöå ñëåïèò ãëàçà è çàñòàâëÿåò   
ùóðèòüñÿ… Âîò ñåé÷àñ, î÷åíü ñêîðî îíà óâèäèò åå è ðàññêàæåò î òîì, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ ê   
íåé ïðèëåòåëà áîëüøàÿ êðàñèâàÿ ïòèöà ñ ïèñüìîì îò ñàìûõ íàñòîÿùèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ…  
Âñïûøêà ÿðêîãî çåëåíîãî öâåòà çàòìèëà âñå âîêðóã. ''Êàê êðàñèâî'' – óñïåëà ïîäóìàòü   
îíà. Ïîòîì âñå èñ÷åçëî. 


End file.
